Amor del Bueno
by Mizuho
Summary: Un amor que trasciende todo obstáculo, puro e inocente, una felicidad manchada por el cruel recordatorio de que la muerte siempre ronda cerca, las ganas de vivir y superar todas las fronteras nos recuerdan que aún quedan amores por los que vale luchar.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor del Bueno**

**Mizuho**

…...

Un amor que trasciende todo obstáculo, puro e inocente, una felicidad manchada por el cruel recordatorio de que la muerte siempre ronda cerca, las ganas de vivir y superar todas las fronteras nos recuerdan que aún quedan amores por los que vale luchar.

…...

**Capítulo 1**

Sentado en el banco de cafetería, el joven de cabellera platinada espera a que le sirvan. Una vez que le entregan un paquete, paga y se va. Se dirige por los pasillos del enorme hospital hacia la unidad de diálisis, al llegar, se acomoda junto a una joven de pelo negro que dormía mientras una máquina hacía el trabajo que sus riñones ya no podían cumplir.

-Señor...

-Shh...

-Necesitamos hablar...

Él asintió y salió de la sala guiado por el doctor.

-Cómo la ve, doctor?

-Está muy bien... me alegra mucho que se mantenga así...

-Kami...

El doctor se quitó las gafas.

-Sesshoumaru, Rin se nota alterada acerca del tema de tener hijos...

-P- pero cómo?

-Fui muy tajante contigo al explicarte su condición...

-Y la comprendí, la comprendo, sé que no debe... de hecho, ya llenamos el formulario de adopción...

-Me alegra que tengas eso claro.

Sesshoumaru volvió junto a ella, luego de unos minutos, ella despertó.

-Sessh...

-Hola, preciosa... cómo te sientes?

-Quiero irme a casa...

-Ya pronto...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te traje algo de comer...

-Gracias...

Luego de un par de horas, se pudieron marchar, una vez en la casa, la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Me consientes demasiado...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Se...

Sus palabras se perdieron en el apasionado beso que su marido le daba, se acomodó a su lado con su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Sessh...

-Podrías cantar?

Rin sonrió y cerrando los ojos comenzó a cantar lo primero que le vino a la mente, "You had a bad day".

-"...You stand in the line just to hit a new low, You're faking a smile with the coffee to go..."

Se detuvo al sentirlo temblar y sus lágrimas mojar su pecho.

-Lo siento... no se me ocurrió nada más...

-Detesto cuando aciertas cómo me siento...

Ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-No quiero que sigas en esto... Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-Cállate, estás loca!

Desde que la conociera como su co-estrella en una obra escolar, Sesshoumaru había quedado prendado de su efervescente personalidad que muchas veces los metió en problemas y su gran corazón. Luego de un par de años saliendo y a punto de graduarse, Rin enfermó, fue diagnosticada con un tumor renal y le sacaron un riñón, un medicamento falsificado con las dosis erróneas le dañó el otro y ahora era esclava de una máquina que dos veces por semana y durante 4 horas, filtraba su sangre para mantenerla con vida.

Con un triste pronóstico de 10 años de vida, Sesshoumaru la hizo su esposa en contra de la voluntad de todos, y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz, complaciéndola en cada capricho que se le venía a la mente.

…...

Sesshoumaru despertó, estaba sólo, sobre la mesa de noche de ella, no menos de media docena de frascos de medicamentos y junto a ellos, un fólder, en su interior, los documentos de divorcio, Rin los había hecho redactar para darle la libertad de aquél yugo. Se levantó, Rin estaba en la sala, luchaba contra unas medias, él la vio suspirar y desistir, sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenos días...

-Sessh...

-Pudiste pedirme ayuda...

-Me puedo vestir sola, gracias...

-No lo dudo, preciosa... pero cómo me gusta ponerte y quitártelo todo...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y le quitó la media.

-Tienes que sacarla y acomodarla por partes...

-Las odio...

-Yo las adoro...

-Claro, como no las usas...

-Mantienen tus piernas perfectas...

Sesshoumaru las besó a medida que subía la media e hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

-Sin mencionar que evitan que te de una embolia...

-Kami, debiste ser médico...

-Tal vez...

Sesshoumaru besó sus muslos y creó un camino de beso hasta sus labios.

-Si sigues, me las vas a tener que quitar...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Vio sus brazos llenos de moretes, la vio desviar la mirada y tomando la pomada junto a ella, los besó primero y luego aplicó la pomada.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Algo más?

Rin rió y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te he dicho que eres el esposo perfecto?

-Eso es sólo porque tú eres mi esposa... qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Hmm... iré al súper, te haré una comida para chuparse los dedos, en la tarde daré clases a mis niños y en la noche... te la dejo a tí...

-A las 7 vendré por tí, te llevaré al restaurante de la playa y nos pasaremos el fin de semana en una habitación de hotel...

Rin rió prisionera de los brazos y besos de su marido.

-Hm! Sí que sabes lo que me gusta...

-Claro, adoras el mar...

-Eso... y hacer el amor contigo...

…...

Rin sirvió la comida y se sentó a esperar por Sesshoumaru pero se quedó dormida. Despertó al sentir un suave roce en sus labios, Sesshoumaru alejó la rosa y sonriendo, la besó apasionadamente.

-Hola...

-Hm! Espero que tengas hambre...

-Huele delicioso...

Apenas recuperaban el aliento, Rin se levantó para ir a dar clases, Sesshoumaru la vio ducharse mientras seguía tirado en la cama, la vio salir cubriéndose con la toalla, se rascó el pecho despreocupado.

-No tienes que trabajar?

-Sí... pero me gusta verte...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Me gustaría hacerte de todo, pero para eso tendremos el fin de semana...

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba su trasero.

-Nada te detiene cuando se trata de esos mocosos...

-Sessh! No les digas así! Son mis niños y los amo!

Rin daba clases de canto a un coro de niños en la parroquia a la que asistían, era su manera de retribuírle a la comunidad que había hecho hasta guardias frente a la farmacéutica que vendía el supuesto medicamento que le costó su salud.

…...

Los pequeños cantaban emocionados, Rin ya tenía varias semanas preparándolos para el concierto de navidad, los padres esperaban fascinados por ver cómo Rin sacaba el potencial de cada niño, ninguno era rechazado y en cuestión de un mes o dos, les enseñaba a cantar.

-Noche de paz, noche de amor...

-...Muy bien, y ahora, toman aire...

-Todo duerme en derredor!

-Tío Sesshoumaru!

-Entre los astros que esparcen su luz!

La más pequeña de todos, una niña preciosa de 3 años salió corriendo para abrazarlo. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, princesa!

-Sessh! Espera a que terminemos!

-Preciosa, ya son las 7:30...

-Qué? Y los padres...

-Todos están afuera...

-Ay! Kami!

Rin dio la clase por terminada, todos los niños salieron en pos de sus padres. Sesshoumaru se quedó con la pequeña en brazos.

-Dame unos minutos, voy al Santísimo...

-Ve tranquila...

Sesshoumaru salió con la pequeña.

-Papi!

-Cómo te fue, mi amor?

-Bien!

-Inu...

-Kagome, cómo estás?

-Bien, y ustedes?

-Bien...

-Me alegro...

-Oye... podrían quedarse con Anna...

-Lo siento, hermano, pero Rin y yo nos vamos ésta noche...

-A dónde van, tío?

Sesshoumaru rió y le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña.

-Me la llevo a un lugar secreto para hacerle cosquillas todo el fin de semana!

Una vez que Rin salió, se despidió de la pequeña y de sus cuñados y se alejaron tomados de la mano. Kagome vio a su marido como ido, lo besó en la mejilla, cuando él volvió a la realidad, la vio con su pequeña en brazos.

-Kagome...

-Qué te pasó?

Inuyasha movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No quisiera ver a mi hermano cuando pase lo inevitable...

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Por el momento son felices... y hacen bien con vivir el presente sin preocuparse por más...

Inuyasha suspiró y acomodó a su pequeña en el auto.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Te amo, papi!

…...

Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación de hotel pero Rin quedó fascinada con la vista e insistió en ir a caminar a la orilla de la playa. Iban tomados de la mano mientras el agua acariciaba sus pies, Sesshoumaru la vio con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a su pecho, permitiendo que la brisa marina acariciara su rostro.

-Déjame seguir libre...

-Preciosa...

-He vivido en una caja la mitad de mi vida... tú me enseñaste a ser libre...

Cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, él acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Rin...

-Soy feliz... gracias a tí...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

…...

-Feya!

-Qué pasa, Jinta?

-Rin no contesta el celular, ni en su casa...

La mujer de cabellera azabache se sentó junto a su esposo y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Ni lo hará, se fue de fin de semana con Sesshoumaru...

El rostro de Jinta se tiñó de rojo y las venas en su sien parecían a punto de explotar.

-Jinta...

-Ese maldito ladrón! Mi hija...

-Nuestra hija es feliz con él... y tú no puedes entrometerte entre ellos...

-Él me robó a mi hija! Y sigue robándonos tiempo con ella!

-Jinta... alguna vez has pensado qué harías tú si fuese yo?

-Es mi hija!

-Mírame como tu esposa, Jinta! Si en lugar de Rin, hubiese sido yo...

Jinta musitó algo ininteligible. Feya sonrió y lo hizo repetirlo.

-Haría lo que fuera por tí! Ya lo dije!

-Y no es lo que él hace por nuestra hija?

Jinta cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Jinta...

-Deja de apoyarlo! Demonios!

Jinta se levantó y se alejó rabiando, Feya sonrió, se quedó observando una fotografía de Rin el día de su boda, sus rostros aún asemejaban los de unos niños, lucía radiante y feliz en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-No quieres compartir su amor... eso lo entiendo...

…...

Rin le daba la espalda, prisionera entre los brazos de su marido y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

-Mi amor...

-Me vuelves loco, Rin! Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus encantos, tienes un cuerpo increíble que me hace perder la cordura!

Rin apenas gimió al sentir sus dientes rozando su piel, sus manos acariciándola aún sobre la ropa, anticipándose al placer.

-Ah! Sessh...

-Me encanta cómo pronuncias mi nombre en medio de un jadeo, me enciendes como nadie, preciosa...

Sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus curvas, aferrado a su cintura, la hizo darle el frente y con una mirada de pervertido se deshizo de su blusa para perderse en el placer de besar su piel, mordisqueando sus pezones, la hizo gemir.

-Hm! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se encargaba de hacerla sentir deseada en todo momento, deslizándose hacia abajo, se deshizo de la falda y en una suave caricia guió sus dedos hacia su intimidad, con una sonrisita maliciosa, acercó sus labios y sintió sus dedos perderse en su cabellera y asirlo con fuerza a la vez que sus piernas perdían la fuerza.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Asiéndola por los glúteos la levantó y la llevó a la cama, donde continuó brindándole placer al máximo, sentía sus manos y sus labios retribuírle, pero se contenía, había una única manera en la que quería terminar. Cuando se apartó para penetrarla, ella lo detuvo y de rodillas frente a él lo llenó de besos hasta hacerlo derramarse sobre su pecho, la visión de su piel cubierta de su esencia lo excitó aún más y sin tardar la tomó en brazos y la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar a todo pulmón mientras se aferraba a su cuello y hombros. La acomodó contra el colchón y siguió moviéndose de una forma lenta y apasionada, sus pieles rozaban cubiertas de sudor que se acumulaba en pequeñas gotas sobre ellos, la acompañó en su orgasmo mientras se aferraba a ella y hundía su rostro en su pecho. Se acomodaron aún cortos de aliento entre las sábanas y con las piernas entrelazadas sonreían mientras se acariciaban y compartían tiernos besitos.

…...

Rin despertó ante los besos y caricias en su espalda, haciéndole dibujitos sobre su piel, se dio la vuelta y acarició su cabellera mientras él besaba su vientre, pecho y sus labios.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa... cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Como sólo se duerme después de que un papazote como tú me hace el amor toda la noche...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, preciosa... me exprimiste todo...

-Aw! Qué mal! Y yo que pensé dejar algo para la mañana!

-Sí? Cómo está eso?

-Hm! Sabes que me encanta hacer el amor por las mañanas...

-En serio? Y... dime... te puedo acompañar o te lo haces solita?

-Sessh!

-No, yo no más decía...

-Kami, qué se tiene que hacer por aquí para que mi marido me haga el amor?

Rin dijo ésto acariciando su erección. Sesshoumaru sonrió y luego de besarla, acarició su pecho.

-Separa esas deliciosas piernas para que sepas lo que es gozar...

…...

Apenas volvían del hotel cuando timbró el teléfono, Rin contestó en medio de risas y tratando de evadir las manos de Sesshoumaru que intentaban desvestirla.

-Hola? Papá!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en el instante, la besó en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación.

-Rin! Dónde te habías metido?

-Er... ejem! Me alegra hablar contigo, papá, pero...

-Dímelo!

-Créeme... no quieres saberlo...

-Hija, onegai, dónde estabas?

-Papá... yo... cómo está mamá?

-Rin!

-Por Kami, papá! Estaba en un hotel con Sesshoumaru! Dime si quieres que te lo dibuje?

Rin se echó en un sillón y subió las piernas, aquello sería para largo. Sesshoumaru se acercó con una crema y le dio un masaje en los pies mientras Rin hablaba con su madre.

-Mamá... ponme a papá, onegai...

-Papi...

-Princesa...

-Papi, te quiero, lo sabes?

-Sí, cariño...

-Te prometo que mañana voy y me paso el día con ustedes...

Rin rió al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru.

-Con la condición de que prepararé la cena y Sesshoumaru estará con nosotros sin que armes un escándalo!

Rin cerró la llamada y rió con las caras de Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, Rin... cenar con tus padres? Porqué no simplemente me crucificas?

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No digas eso, mis padres te adoran...

-Sí! Seguro, puedo sentir el amor! Especialmente de parte de tu padre!

Sesshoumaru imitaba al diablo con un tridente, impersonando al padre de Rin. Ella reía a carcajadas mientras le pedía que no fuera tan cruel.

…...

Como lo había prometido, Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin en la casa de sus padres a primera hora antes de irse a trabajar, luego de un apasionado beso, bajaron del auto y tras intercambiar saludos, Sesshoumaru se marchó.

Rin le mostraba las fotografías del fin de semana a su madre, un tanto apartado, su padre refutaba cada maravilla que Rin decía de su esposo, mientras trazaba líneas en un plano.

En un momento en que lo vio desocupado, Rin cruzó miradas con su madre y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Papi, estoy aquí y no me has dado ni un sólo abrazo!

Jinta la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien. Sin decir una palabra, Rin lo dejó ser. Al separarse, él acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ya mi niña es toda una mujer!

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta! Han pasado 8 años, papá...

-Quién lleva la cuenta?

-Yo...

Rin tomó sus manos.

-Yo sé que me amas...

-Más que a mi vida, princesa...

-Y él también me ama, papá!

-No me hables de ese...

-Papá... cada noche me duermo dándole las gracias a Kami por tener unos padres como ustedes... sin ustedes quizás yo no estaría en este mundo hace mucho tiempo...

-Hija...

Jinta acarició las mejillas de su hija, la vio inclinar su rostro ante la caricia.

-Y cada mañana me levanto dando gracias por dos cosas... una es que sigo viva... y la otra es que tengo a un hombre como Sesshoumaru a mi lado...

-Cariño...

-Me duele, papá! Me duele tener que dividirme en dos por ustedes... me duele verlo llorar cuando me dializan... me duele verlo dormir con el rostro mojado... Yo lo amo, papá... y sin embargo...

-Hija, no sigas...

-Sin embargo, le pedí el divorcio...

-RIN!

-Lo amo tanto que me duele, por que sé el sufrimiento que le estoy causando...

-Hija...

-Sabes qué hizo?

-Rin...

-Dime si lo sabes!

-No lo sé, hija, no lo sé...

-Se puso histérico, enloqueció, se cegó por los celos, pensó que me había enamorado de alguien más... y me rogó de rodillas que no lo dejara...

-Kami, Rin, porqué lo hiciste? No será santo de mi devoción, pero eso no se le hace a nadie...

-Porque no quiero verlo sufrir un día más! Papá! Por eso mismo me mudé del otro lado de la ciudad! No quiero verlos sufrir!

Jinta la abrazó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas corrían como torrentes por sus mejillas.

-Pero nosotros te amamos, princesa... y queremos estar contigo todo el tiempo que nos sea posible...

-Yo no quiero! Acaso te crees que es fácil para mí? Mi esposo se duerme todas las noches llorando! Nunca lo he visto, pero Kami, tampoco quiero hacerlo! Rogándole a Kami por un día más! Destrozado porque no puede darme un riñón!

Jinta abrió la boca sorprendido.

-No lo sabías, verdad? Te niegas tanto a tratarlo que no lo sabías...

-Cariño...

-Me estoy deteriorando... y él hace todo en su poder por devolverme a mi estado óptimo... a uno donde pueda soportar la cirugía...

-Rin, de qué hablas?

-Sesshoumaru es compatible conmigo... Me quiere dar un riñón, pero mi cuerpo no soporta la cirugía... los doctores quieren hacerme más fístulas en los brazos, porque ya las prótesis no son suficientes para las diálisis...

-RIN!

Rin se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba allí, hecho una furia, la agarró por los hombros con fuerza, se la llevó a un lugar apartado y allí estalló.

-Cómo te atreves a decirles eso?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Por Kami, Rin! Nadie es tan masoquista como yo!

-Sessh... me duele...

-Por Kami que estás loca! Tienes que estar loca!

-Déjame desahogarme!

-Carajo, para eso me tienes a mí! Déjalos en paz! Déjalos olvidarse de todo sólo un minuto!

-Yo no puedo seguir entre ustedes dos!

-Estás ahí porque quieres!

-Sesshoumaru, yo quiero verlos unidos!

-Lo estamos! Rin! Es que no comprendes que ésa es su forma de lidiar con todo ésto?

-Me lastimas...

-Rin... RIN!

Rin perdió el conocimiento, Sesshoumaru la llevó al interior de la casa, Jinta entró ardiendo de la rabia, dispuesto a hacerlo picadillo, pero al verlo se contuvo, Sesshoumaru estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, hecho un mar de lágrimas, sosteniendo una mano suya mientras le pedía perdón.

Feya puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apartó.

-Qué le pasó a mi hija?

-Le subió la presión de repente... ya la medicó... déjalos solos...

…...

Para cuando Rin volvió en sí, estaba sola. Al salir al jardín, vio a Sesshoumaru y sus padres, conversando.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás bien? Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien...

Rin se acercó a sus padres.

-Lo siento, papá... yo...

Jinta se acercó a su hija, Sesshoumaru se apartó, Jinta la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, papá...

-Te amo, hija...

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Éste primer cap va dedicado a mi herrmanita choquita del alma, Esme, que está de primaveras! Espero que todas lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Besos,**

**Mizuho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**-3 meses después.-**

Los padres de Rin fueron a pasarse el día con ella, Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando e iría al medio día, Rin estaba en la cocina con su madre preparando un banquete, mientras, Jinta buscaba entre las películas que Rin le dio a escoger.

-Feya! Ven a ver! La boda de Rin!

Ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina, al principio del video estaba Jinta hecho una furia mientras Feya aprendía a manejar la cámara.

-Apaga eso, mamá...

-Por Kami, hija, ni sé como endencerlo...

Rin se acercó a Jinta, ya vestida, tomó las manos de su padre.

-Hoy es el día, papá... me voy a casar, con o sin tu aprobación... pero cómo me gustaría que mi papá estuviese presente...

-Eres una niña!

-Ya no papá...

Rin se acercó a él y adelantó el video. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cosas felices, papi...

-Cariño...

-Aw! Míralo! Verdad que es adorable?

-Rin...

-Qué? Es mi esposo, papi...

…...

Una vez lista la comida, esperaban por Sesshoumaru. Rin hablaba con Jinta, Feya contestó el teléfono.

-Bueno? ...Sí, es mi hija... Oh! Kami, está bien? Sí... iremos en seguida...

Rin y Jinta vieron a Feya acercarse, intentando contenerse, Feya se sentó frente a su hija, al instante Rin supo que algo estaba mal.

-Quién llamó? No era Sesshoumaru, dímelo...

-Rin, hija...

-Mamá! Qué le pasó a Sesshoumaru?

-Sesshoumaru tuvo un accidente...

Al momento en que llegaron a la emergencia, los médicos trabajaban con Sesshoumaru, Rin apenas vio el mar de sangre y sintió cómo todo su mundo se vino abajo. Jinta no comprendía de dónde le salía tanta fuerza, no podía con ella, Rin intentaba pasarle por encima llamando a Sesshoumaru a gritos. Cuando el doctor salió, Jinta y dos hombres más la retenían, no había dicho una palabra cuando Rin se desvaneció.

…...

-Se lo diré... gracias, doctor...

Cuando Feya entró en la habitación, vio a su hija hecha un puñito llorando amargamente, se apresuró a su lado.

-Rin...

-No!

-Rin, mi amor, Sesshoumaru...

-No! No lo digas!

-Rin, Sesshoumaru despertó...

-Que no... cómo?

-Sesshoumaru despertó y quiere verte...

Rin se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, corrió a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, al entrar, sus padres estaban con él, Rin se adentró un poco más.

-Sessh?

-Preciosa...

Rin se iba a lanzar sobre él, pero se detuvo al ver su pecho vendado.

-Kami, mi amor...

-Estás bien?

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo...

Rin examinó su rostro lleno de moretes y golpes, todo su cuerpo lleno de magullones.

-Mírate... pareces... Rocky Balboa...

Sesshoumaru intentó reír pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió. Tomó una mano suya y la acercó a sus labios.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

…...

Negada a aceptar ayuda, el deterioro de Rin se hizo más evidente al cuidar de Sesshoumaru sola. No dormía bien y sentía que probaba una cucharada de su propia medicina al verlo dormir y pedirle a Kami por su bienestar.

Sesshoumaru estaba camino a una recuperación exitosa, le removieron el último yeso mientras Rin estaba en diálisis, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital y escuchaba los comentarios de las enfermeras intentando ocultar la sonrisa. No había enfermera que no estuviese enamorada de él y que no pensara en la suerte de Rin. El doctor de Rin lo detuvo en el camino.

-Kazami, tenemos que hablar...

Sesshoumaru se apartó con el doctor.

-Qué pasa?

-La condición de Rin empeoró...

Para Sesshoumaru no era una sorpresa total, pero sí sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-No podemos hacer nada?

-Tendremos que hacer otra fístula... la dializaré cada dos días, la llevaremos al mejor punto que podamos y la pasaré a la clasificación A1...

Sesshoumaru cerró las manos en puños.

-Qué pruebas me faltan?

-Tú no puedes...

-Claro que puedo!

-No, no puedes, apenas te recuperas de un accidente, perdiste mucha sangre! No estás apto para la cirugía...

-Es mi mujer de la que estamos hablando!

-Sesshoumaru, te expones a morir en la mesa de operaciones...

-No me importa un carajo! Durante ocho años me estado preparando y no estoy listo!

El doctor suspiró.

-6 meses...

-Qué?

-Te voy a poner un tratamiento y rutina de ejercicios, y debes recuperarte en 6 meses...

-Y cuánto se tomaría la lista de espera?

-Mucho más... Sólo piénsalo, un donador en un perímetro no mayor de 2 horas de vuelo, compatible con Rin...

-6 meses?

-6 meses...

-Lo haré...

…...

Sesshoumaru la veía dormir, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Vas a estar bien, mi amor... te lo prometo...

Rin despertó ante las caricias en sus mejillas, levantó su mano para acariciar su rostro.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin se preocupó de verdad, Sesshoumaru nunca la dejaba verlo siquiera con los ojos rojos.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Shh... tranquila, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname...

Sesshoumaru lo siguió repitiendo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, Rin lo sintió temblar, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Sessh... mírame a los ojos y dímelo...

-No debiste cuidar de mí...

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Eres mi esposo! Qué pretendes?

-No debiste, Rin...

-No crees que sería muy egoísta de mi parte? Tú me has cuidado por ocho años... y que yo no lo haga por un mes?

-No debiste hacerlo...

-Pues a mí me alegra haberlo hecho... sentirme útil de vez en cuando...

Sesshoumaru la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rin lo hizo verla a los ojos.

-Sessh...

-Estás peor... te van a hacer otra fístula...

-No...

-Te pasarán a la categoría A1...

-No! Sessh! Yo me tomé mis... yo hice...

-Lo poco que hacía el riñón que tienes, ya no lo hace...

-No! Yo... Sesshoumaru... yo me cuidé... yo me cuidé!

-Yo lo sé, mi amor... yo lo sé... pero se nos acabó el tiempo...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-No voy a aceptar que seas mi donante...

-Rin, no hay otra manera...

-Yo ya no tengo oportunidad...

-Claro que la tienes, mi amor! Claro que la tienes!

-Sabes lo que significa eso... Sesshoumaru, no lo niegues más... estoy muriendo... pero tú... tú eres joven y apuesto y lleno de vida, no dudo que puedas ser...

-Cállate!

-Firma el divorcio, Sesshoumaru... onegai...

-Por Kami que estás loca, tienes que estar loca!

-O lo firmas, o te dejo de todas formas...

-RIN!

-No voy a permitir que esto siga un minuto más... no voy a permitir que me veas morir!

Rin cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo.

-Recuerda tu promesa, mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Recuerda tu promesa... me prometiste que nos haríamos viejitos juntos... y que no me dejarías nunca...

…...

Sesshoumaru estaba en la mejor condición física de su vida, el régimen del doctor de Rin lo había ayudado a recuperarse rápidamente e incluía una rutina de ejercicios rigurosa para mejorar su circulación. Se levantaba más temprano para ejercitarse. Al volver, sintió el aroma del desayuno, pero a medida que se adentraba en la casa, escuchó a Rin llorar. La encontró con un papel en las manos mientras intentaba controlarse sin éxito.

-Rin, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru, perdóname!

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Qué...

Sesshoumaru reconoció el sello, de servicios sociales, tomó el prolijo papel y haciéndolo trizas lo tiró, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Shh... tranquila, preciosa...

-Sessh, es que...

-Cálmate, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, se acostó con ella en el sillón mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Dijeron que no pueden exponer a un niño a un hogar inestable... que mi estado de salud no es adecuado para cuidar de un niño...

-Son unos estúpidos... cálmate, mi amor...

-Lo siento...

-Shhh...

Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho un largo rato. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su cabeza y espalda. Rin levantó la mirada, apoyándose en su pecho.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Apestas...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la invitó a acompañarlo en un rico baño de burbujas.

-Tienes que trabajar...

-Hmm... una ventaja más de ser mi propio jefe...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Y después vas a dormir conmigo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin tenía unos medicamentos nuevos para aumentarle las células sanguíneas y le causaban mucho sueño, asintió y se levantó con ella en brazos.

…...

Sesshoumaru había apartado la tarde, se prometió a sí mismo dedicarla a su esposa. Mientras ella estaba en las clases de canto, preparó la cena e iluminó todo con chicharras. Cuando Rin llegó, sólo sonrió al encontrarse con su marido aún con el delantar puesto.

-Llegaste antes!

-Inuyasha me trajo... qué es todo esto?

-Ésto es... una cena deliciosa que le preparé a mi esposa, sabes dónde está?

Rin rió a carcajadas y aferrándose a su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! No lo sé... pero podemos divertirnos mientras llega...

-Usted no es casada?

-Sí, y eso qué?

-No ama a su marido?

-Hm! Con locura, es un adonis con dotes de animal, todo un dios en la cama...

-El sexo es todo lo que importa?

-No... por eso estoy contigo...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Cuando las risas cesaron, la vio fijar la mirada en su nueva ciatriz, una fina línea color rosa en su piel blanca, apenas podía retomar su vida normal luego de la cirugía. Tomando su brazo, besó la marca y la sintió estremecerse al sentir el roce con su lengua.

-Sessh...

-Amo todo de tí... incluyendo ésta cicatriz...

Rin lo vio y su mirada se empañó por las lágrimas, abrazándola con fuerza le rogó que no llorara, ella sólo se refugió en su pecho gimoteando en silencio.

…...

El doctor estaba complacido con los resultados de Rin, había vuelto a aumentar el tiempo entre diálisis y sólo esperaban por el lapso de tiempo adecuado para Sesshoumaru.

Habían preparado una cena en la casa, invitando a todos. Hablaban de cosas diversas y todos admiraban en secreto la fortaleza de los dos, era increíble verlos ignorar todo lo demás y sonreír y compartir besos. Se servían jugo en copas de champán y brindaban como todos los demás. Al momento de la cena, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie para hacer un anuncio, llamando la atención de todos.

-Un momento, por favor... Rin y yo... ven aquí, preciosa...

Rin se paró a su lado, él la besó con ternura y la rodeó con un brazo.

-Rin y yo queremos agradecerles a todos su apoyo... su bondad, que sean nuestros hombros cuando necesitábamos un abrazo, nuestros pilares y no nos alcanza la vida para agradecerle a Kami porque son nuestra familia... Aún así, lamento informarles que muy pronto todo eso cambiará...

-Hijo...

-Permíteme papá... todo lo que ven aquí cambiará... porque pronto... la frase "Le entregué parte de mí", dejará de ser algo abstracto...

Todos cruzaron miradas.

-Dentro de una semana me harán el trasplante!

Todo estalló en una algarabía, Jinta abrazó a Sesshoumaru de una manera que lo dejó sin aliento, entre risas y lágrimas pasaron la noche. Rin los invitó al banquete y todos aceptaron animados, ciertamente sus vidas cambiarían a partir de ese momento.

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Sesshoumaru recogía los restos, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Una vez acostados, Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo acarició sugestivamente.

-Preciosa...

-Sabes, mi amor? Ésta será la última vez que haremos el amor como dos personas aparte...

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo.

-Quizás no quirúrgicamente, preciosa... pero tienes mi corazón...

Rin sonrió mientras se perdía en la mirada ambarina, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

…...

Apenas comenzaban a preparar a Rin cuando el doctor entró en la habitación, corto de aliento y sudado.

-Doctor, qué pasa?

-Rin... Rin, no lo vas a creer...

-Doctor...

-Tenemos un riñón para tí...

-Sí, Sesshoumaru...

-No, Rin, ahora! Vas a cirugía ahora!

-Qué? P-pero...

-Doctor, no nos apresuremos, no hay nadie más que pueda recibir ése riñón?

-No hay nadie más con el mismo tipo de sangre, Rin es la candidata perfecta...

Rin y Sesshoumaru sólo cruzaron miradas, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, se refugió en el pecho de su marido.

-Kami nos escuchó!

…...

Minutos antes de ir al quirófano, permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso, el doctor, obviamente apenado, se anunció, manteniéndola en un estrecho abrazo, Sesshoumaru le habló al doctor.

-Éste es mi más preciado tesoro, doctor...

-Sin duda el más bello de todos...

-Sessh...

-Te veré luego...

Se despidieron con un tierno beso, Rin se subió a la silla de ruedas y se la llevaron al quirófano.

…...

Las horas pasaban como si fuesen gotas de miel, Sesshoumaru caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, ansioso, sudoroso, negado a comer porque sentía náuseas de los nervios. El doctor había sido quizás muy sincero al explicarles las posibles complicaciones en el quirófano. Inutaisho se le acercó y le ofreció un chocolate caliente.

-Tómate ésto, hijo...

-No puedo, papá...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru vio a su padre.

-Ocho años... papá... ocho años esperando éste día y ahora que llegó no sé... no sé si voy a sobrevivirlo...

-Rin es fuerte, hijo... y Kami reconoce su valor...

Jinta se acercó a ellos, puso una mano en el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo... quiero pedirte perdón...

-Jinta-sama...

-Durante todo este tiempo resentí el que me quitaras a mi hija... pero la verdad es que sin tí, éste día no habría llegado...

-Su hija es una mujer fuerte, Jinta-sama... con una voluntad férrea y muchas ganas de vivir...

El doctor salió de la sala de cirugías.

-Doctor...

Su rostro no mostraba nada bueno, Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas mientras escuchaba las primeras tres palabras. Todos corrieron a socorrerlo, el doctor se alarmó con los niveles tensionales de Sesshoumaru, lo llevaron de inmediato a la emergencia. Apenas le conectaron un monitor, éste enloqueció.

-Es un infarto!

-Adrenalina! Busquen la bandeja de paros!

Inutaisho se aferró a su esposa mientras veía cómo aplicaban descargas en su hijo.

-Va a estar bien...

-Un viejo como yo no puede soportar ésto dos veces...

…...

Sesshoumaru despertó, estaba en cuidados intensivos. Alguien sostenía su mano, vio a su lado y allí estaba Rin, quien le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, amor... pensé que te había perdido!

-Rin... estás bien?

Rin asintió.

-El doctor salió a decirte que tuve una hemorragia... tenía un aneurisma y se rompió... no quería decirme que te había dado un infarto...

-Yo pensé que te había perdido...

Rin besó su mano.

-Estuve muerta clínicamente por 20 minutos... ésta es mi décimo quinta pinta de sangre...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos. Rin sonrió y besó su mano nuevamente.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Estoy orinando... los riñones están funcionado!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y apretó la mano que le sostenía.

-El doctor dijo que si todo sigue así, podré irme a casa la próxima semana...

-Gracias a Kami...

El día que ambos pudieron volver a casa, Izayoi y Feya organizaron una gran fiesta, un enorme banquete con todas las delicias que ambos podían comer. Sesshoumaru y Rin les agradecieron a todos su apoyo incondicional, entre historias y risas Kagome pidió la palabra.

-Este es un día perfecto... perfecto para celebrar la vida, el amor... y por eso si me permiten opacarlos unos segundos, Inuyasha y yo tenemos algo que decirles...

-Estamos esperando un hijo!

Rin gritó emocionada y abrazó a Kagome con fuerza, luego a Inuyasha, no sabía por cual de los dos decidirse.

-Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-3 meses!

-Esto es genial! No se nota nada...

-Pronto lo hará...

Jinta vio a su hija emocionada y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, recordando cómo lloró cuando le dijeron que tener hijos no era una opción para ella. Con lo que le gustaban los niños.

…...

Una vez solos, luego de que todos se marcharan, Sesshoumaru vio a su esposa y tomando su mano la besó. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se mantuvieron así un largo rato, al separarse, ambos sonrieron, con lágrimas en los ojos, rieron a carcajadas mientras se limpiaban las mejillas mutuamente, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Nunca te había visto llorar...

-Preciosa...

-Gracias a Dios, te ves horrible...

Rieron a carcajadas.

-Desde este día y hasta el fin de nuestras vidas... sólo seremos felices... no más lágrimas...

-Suenas a anuncio de shampoo...

Volvieron a reír. Aún no podían hacer nada pero sí se dieron un largo y relajante baño de burbujas deshaciéndose del olor a hospital. En la cama, compartieron besos y caricias, mientras planeaban un futuro juntos.

…...

** -Meses después.-**

Sesshoumaru despertó y vio a Rin sentada en la cama con la laptop sobre ella.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin dejó la computadora a un lado y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Delicioso, me encanta dormir contigo... lo sabías?

-Hmm... lo sospechaba...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Qué hacías?

-Hmm... viendo las universidades...

-Universidades?

-Sí! Quiero ir a la universidad, quiero estudiar educación temprana...

-Educación temprana?

-Sessh, te estás burlando de mí?

-Claro que no, preciosa, pero dime más...

-Quiero ser profesora, de niños pequeños... así como Anna...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Es una excelente idea, preciosa... si eso es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo...

-En serio?

-Claro, preciosa...

Rin lo abrazó emocionada y llenándolo de besos le dio las gracias.

…...

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien! Aquí les entrego este nuevo cap con la esperanza de que no lo hayan olvidado.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

** -5 años después.-**

Sesshoumaru pasa por Rin al colegio donde trabaja, la ve despedirse de sus pequeños y saludarlo con una sonrisa a la distancia, una vez en el auto, lo besa en la mejilla.

-Son nuevos?

Sesshoumaru sonrió dejándola probarse sus lentes de sol.

-Tu querido sobrino los hizo trizas...

-Me gustan, están modernos...

Al llegar a la casa, Rin comenzó a preparar la comida, la dejaba sazonada, cosa de sólo encender la estufa al llegar.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues filete de mero, con vegetales frescos y arroz con curry...

-Hm! Rico...

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por atrás y la besaba en el cuello.

-Dame la sartén ondulada...

Después de comer, Rin le sirvió una copa con frutas cortadas y crema batida baja en grasas para el tope.

-Extraño las donas...

-No lo dudo, debes sentirte raro con las arterias libres!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Le recuerdo a mi querida esposa que no fue un taponamiento por grasa, fue una fibrilación por estrés!

-Tienes que cuidarte! De todas formas, no voy a cocinar 20 cosas diferentes, tú comes lo que yo como y se acabó!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y tomó una cucharada de su copa.

-No más porque me gusta cómo las preparas, con su almíbar y todo...

…...

Sesshoumaru solía descansar un poco antes de volver a trabajar, ésta vez, se la pasaron revolcados en la cama en una guerra de cosquillas como dos niños pequeños. Rin se detuvo sentada sobre su abdomen y levantó los brazos mientras él aún reía a carcajadas.

-Yo gané!

-Eso es trampa!

-Ah? Sí? Pues si no haces lo que acordamos, vas a tener un San Valentín muy solitario...

-Y tú no sabes si es lo que quiero...

-En serio? Pudiendo tener todo esto?

Rin lo dijo a la vez que se acariciaba a sí misma, principalmente el pecho. Sesshoumaru la haló hacia él y luego de un apasionado beso, la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Cumpliré mi promesa... ahora, si a mi bella esposa no le molesta, me gustaría dormir con ella al menos los próximos 30 minutos...

-Hm... entonces voy por ella...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

…...

Sesshoumaru se sentía algo tonto, mientras veía las vitrinas en una joyería. Aunque lo había pensado con antelación, el reloj que Rin se había quedado viendo ya no estaba. Lo había acompañado a buscar el suyo que le habían dado mantenimiento y hasta había preguntado el precio, se hizo el tonto pensando en sorprenderla.

Al llegar a la casa, escuchó a Rin en la ducha, se fue desvistiendo y se metió bajo el agua con ella.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Hola, preciosa, cómo te sientes?

-Hm! Emocionada!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin lo besó con ternura y lo ayudó a lavarse.

-Aún es temprano, preciosa...

-Lo sé, pero tengo que secarme el pelo...

Sesshoumaru pasó su mano sobre su cabellera y examinó las hebras entre sus dedos.

-Está precioso...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y recargándola contra la pared, la besó apasionadamente a la vez que acariciaba su intimidad haciendo que sus gemidos se perdieran en su garganta. Sin avisarle, la penetró con fuerza, haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda y enterrar sus uñas en su piel.

Acostado de lado y apoyado en una mano la veía mientras se secaba el pelo frente al espejo, cada cierto tiempo, estiraba su mano y rozaba su espalda desnuda.

-Sessh! Déjame terminar!

-Yo no quiero salir! Rin, vamos a quedarnos en casa!

-No! Sesshoumaru, me lo prometiste!

-Deemo!

Sesshoumaru hablaba como un niño haciendo una pataleta. Ya se había hecho molesto, Rin terminó de secarse y en lugar de comenzar a maquillarse salió de la habitación.

-Rin... Rin!

Rin se servía un poco de agua y examinaba el refrigerador.

-Rin...

-No puedo hacer nada más que pasta y pollo... tenemos que hacer compras...

-Preciosa...

-Está bien, si no quieres, no iremos a ninguna parte. Tampoco quiero andar contigo con una cara como de block de concreto...

Rin sacó un paquete de pechugas congeladas y lo echó al fregadero para que se descongelara. Sesshoumaru sintió como si lo hubiese querido golpear con el paquete.

Al volver a la habitación, la detuvo antes de que se pusiera la ropa, abrazándola desde atrás y besando su hombro.

-Si te quieres, me vas a soltar...

-Lo siento, preciosa... se me pasó la mano, era una broma...

-Sesshoumaru...

Deslizando sus manos por sus brazos y hasta tomar las suyas, la abrazó.

-No te mereces tener que cocinar ésta noche... saldremos a cenar como te lo prometí, al lugar que elegiste...

Rin se lo quedó viendo un tanto desconfiada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Feliz san Valentín, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo felicitó igual. Ya estaba vestida, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla.

-Luces mucho más hermosa que de costumbre...

-Sessh...

-Me voy a pasar toda la noche celoso...

Rin llevaba un mini vestido negro, corto hasta los muslos, con un marcado escote hasta el nacimiento del pecho que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Antes de irnos... quiero darte tu regalo...

-Pensaba dártelo en la cena, pero como desees, preciosa...

Rin le entregó una cajita aplanada. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Al abrirlo, eran dos juegos de pisacorbatas y gemelos, uno plateado y otro dorado. Los gemelos tenían un detalle en jade.

-Me encanta, preciosa, gracias!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de pana y en su interior una cajita cuadrada.

-Por las cosas que pasaron, no pude completar tus deseos, tus sueños... y aunque me he tardado, no significa que no lo haya recordado...

-Sessh...

Era un juego de argollas matrimoniales, como Rin solía edematizarse completa, no podía usarlas y Sesshoumaru nunca las compró. Le colocó el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio y le ofreció el suyo para que se lo pusiera.

-Sessh...

Arrasada por las lágrimas, Rin le puso el anillo. Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

…...

Como le había prometido, Sesshoumaru había reservado en un exclusivo restaurante al norte de Tokio, el doctor le permitía tomar un poco de alcohol y siendo una noche especial Sesshoumaru ordenó champán.

-Sesshoumaru, no debiste...

-Cálmate, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru, no sé tomar esto...

-No te preocupes, ordené una cena especial... la champaña te ayudará a sentir mejor los sabores...

-Pero es que...

-Rin, comprendo a la perfección que antes ni soñabas con ésto. Pero la verdad es que el sabor de una comida depende mucho de la bebida con la que la acompañes. Te ayuda a definir los sabores...

Rin suspiró.

-Amor, adoras la comida... y cocinas manjares para dioses, sé que vas a apreciar el cambio...

-Está bien, lo probaré...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó.

Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru disfrutó de verla sentir la diferencia de los sabores. Sin embargo, al querer servirse por tercera vez la detuvo.

-Calma, preciosa... la champaña te puede embriagar fácilmente...

-Es deliciosa y las burbujas es como... vamos, amor, un poco más...

-Lo siento, Rin, no debes tomar más...

Rin asintió. Al terminar de comer, Sesshoumaru le sirvió un poco más mientras esperaban por el postre.

-Un brindis...

-Sessh...

-Por nosotros... porque lo nuestro sea para siempre...

Rin sonrió y levantó su copa.

…...

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru la llevó a bailar, ya necesitaban algo de tomar, se acercaron a la barra, Sesshoumaru pidió dos daiquirís sin alcohol, mientras lo esperaban, bailaban muy pegados en el mismo lugar, era una balada romántica. Al terminar, Rin lo besó con ternura y le dijo que volvía pronto. Sesshoumaru se quedó allí esperando los tragos.

-Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru Kazami?

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, era una compañera del colegio de Rin.

-Kagura...

-Sí! Kami, cómo estás? Luces... wow! Estás mucho mejor que en la escuela!

Sesshoumaru sonrió algo apenado.

-Y qué de tu vida?

-Cuando Rin se graduó me casé con ella y...

-Te quedaste viudo? No lo puedo creer, cómo es que aún eres soltero?

-No! Quién te dijo eso?

-Por Kami, todos sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, no tendrías el valor para romper con ella, digo nadie te culpa, pero qué pasó, se divorciaron?

-Claro que no!

-Amor, ya... Kagura!

-Rin!

-La que viste y calza? Cómo estás?

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru en señal de que no intentara nada.

-Bien...

-Me alegro... si me disculpas... mi amor, un camarero nos consiguió una mesa...

-Perfecto...

Fueron hasta la mesa, el camarero les sirvió y Sesshoumaru le dio una buena propina.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-No lo sé... está como loca...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Es que ella estaba enamorada de tí...

-Cómo?

-En el colegio, me hacía la vida imposible por que yo era tu novia y no ella...

-En serio?

-Sabes? Soy una chica afortunada...

-Sí?

-Claro! Es decir... no era la más bonita del colegio, ni la más popular... eso va de la mano...

-Qué dices? Eras una niña preciosa!

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, pero una adolescente con bracers, lentes y espinillas... Kami, créeme que no extraño nada de eso!

-Y qué?

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Vamos, Sessh, no era la única que se preguntaba que habías visto en mí...

-Yo ví mas allá. Rin, yo también usé bracers y tuve espinillas, es parte de la vida, de ser adolescente.

Sesshoumaru cambió el tema, al llegar a la casa, Rin se soltó de su abrazo, no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Kagura tenía razón?

-Cómo?

-Te quedaste conmigo porque no sabías cómo zafarte cuando me enfermé?

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y le habló viéndola a los ojos.

-Te amo, Rin... te amo desde que tomé tu mano en aquella tarima ensayando, desde que te besé con el pretexto de que fuera más real para la obra... y cuando enfermaste sentí que mi corazón se partía cada día un poquito más... y tú intentaste romper conmigo cuando el cabello se te comenzó a caer... y yo sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo... no sólo te perdería, sino que tú estabas acelerando el proceso... Así que por favor, no me digas que me quedé porque no sabía como salirme... me quedé por tí, porque te amo...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Olvida eso, preciosa... lo nuestro es algo puro y hermoso, no dejes que los fantasmas del pasado lo manchen...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Puedes gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, yo puedo hacerlo, no hay un hombre en la faz de la tierra más enamorado de su esposa que yo...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Así me gusta más... ahora, qué le parece a mi deliciosamente sensual esposa si nos deshacemos de todo ésto y nos divertimos con una lata de crema batida?

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru buscaba levantar su vestido.

-Rin! No llevas ropa interior!

-Kagura arruinó la noche, pero planeaba encenderte como un cohete...

-Houston, tenemos un problema...

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru la tomaba en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación.

Aferrada al respaldar de la cama, intentaba no gritar ya que eso los había metido en problemas con los vecinos, Sesshoumaru se movía provocándola, yendo cada vez más profundo, con más fuerzas. Rin enterró sus uñas en su espalda y se aferró a su cuello mientras su voz se perdía en un apasionado beso.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas.

…...

Rin estaba en el colegio, les enseñaba un juego nuevo y mientras daba una vuelta se sintió mareada. Se sentó y cerró los ojos.

-Sensee... daijobu?

-Sí, cariño... sólo necesito un poco de agua...

-Demo...

-Ve a jugar con los demás, yo iré en un segundo...

La pequeña se alejó. Ya que eran 20 niños, a veces Rin no podía controlarlos a todos y tenía una asistente, la niña le avisó que Rin no estaba bien y ella se le acercó.

-Rin-sama, está bien?

-Sí... necesito un poco de aire fresco... crees que puedes con ellos un par de minutos?

-Seguro...

Rin fue a la cafetería y se compró un jugo. Pronto se sintió mejor y pudo volver al aula.

-Eso fue rápido, segura que está bien?

-Fue extraño... pero sí... recuerdo haber desayunado...

Y también recordó haber hecho el amor después del desayuno. Sesshoumaru estaría de viaje por unos días, así que a la salida, Rin condujo hasta la casa de sus padres para almorzar con ellos.

-Rin! Cariño!

-Hola, mamá! Papá!

-Y el mono albino?

-Papá! Creí que eso había quedado atrás!

-Y es así... es sólo por diversión?

-Sesshoumaru estará en New York toda la semana.

-Ya ves cómo es? No más porque él no está es que nos viene a visitar...

-Papá! Sesshoumaru trabaja mucho y tiene que cuidar lo que come así como yo, por eso decidimos almorzar juntos...

-Y si tiene una reunión?

-La preparo antes y se la lleva...

-Y si es una cena?

-Come ensalada y pescado...

-Y si...

-Ya te entendí, papá!

Jinta sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su hija.

-Bueno, dile que sea lo que sea que haga, que siga así...

-Papá...

-Me gusta verte como estás! Luces preciosa, por cierto!

Rin sonrió.

-El doctor me dijo que podía hacer ejercicios y que puedo comer con más libertad, así que me doy mis gustitos y voy a gimnasio.

-Con lo que te gustaban los caracoles rellenos de crema...

-Oh! Kami! No me lo recuerdes!

Rin se metió a la cocina para ayudar a Feya, pero ésta la echó diciendo que ya estaba lista de todas formas.

-Bueno, no creo que coman mucha comida tradicional, con eso de que Sesshoumaru le guste la comida internacional...

Rin sonrió, a Sesshoumaru le fascinaba la comida tradicional.

-Siempre variamos el menú... Depende del clima y si nos antojamos de algo en especial...

-Y tus clases?

-De maravilla! Los niños son maravillosos! Ahora están un poco tristes porque el año pronto se acaba y les van a cambiar la "tía".

Rin se pasó la tarde con sus padres, ya para la noche se fue a preparar, sus suegros la habían invitado a cenar con ellos.

-Y cómo te sientes, princesa? Sola en el apartamento...

-Sola? Pero si no he estado sola más que lo que me toma ir de un lugar a otro!

-En serio?

-Con Sesshoumaru aquí paso más tiempo sola, porque él vuelve a trabajar...

…...

-...De verdad lo siento, preciosa, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... asegúrate de terminar bien...

-Kami, te amo tanto! Rin...

-Yo también te amo...

-Me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... eso sí, cuando vuelvas, nos vamos a escapar todo un fin de semana...

-Te lo prometo... Rin... te extraño...

-Tú también me haces falta... y sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Estás solo?

-Estoy en mi habitación...

-Me pasé toda la tarde preparándome para cuando volvieras...

-En serio? Qué hiciste?

-Me compré un conjuntito de encaje sexy, como los que te gustan, con liguero y todo...

-Aw! Preciosa, lo estás usando ahora?

-Ajá... pero ahora que no vienes, me voy a quitar todo...

-Todo?

-Todito... me voy a acostar solita en nuestra cama y voy a dormir así...

-Rin...

-Primero me voy a portar mal pensando en tí...

-Preciosa...

-Ah! Sí! Sabes? Me encanta cuando me pones contra la pared y te arrodillas y me devoras toda, Kami, mi amor, tu lengua es deliciosa cuando me acaricias cada rincón y...

Sesshoumaru estaba tumbado en la cama acariciándose mientras la oía hablar y gemir.

-Hm! estoy toda mojadita, pero no tanto como cuando me lo haces tú...

-Es que me vuelves loco, preciosa, no sé detenerme...

-Ah! Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para hacerme el amor hasta que grite!

Ambos continuaron hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, Sesshoumaru se escuchaba un tanto agitado.

-Mi amor?

-Hm?

-Lo sentiste rico?

-Delicioso... pero en persona es mucho mejor...

Rin rió.

-No te vayas a enamorar de una rubia de esas...

-Imposible, yo adoro a mi morena despampanante...

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

…...

Pensando que la actividad con los niños la estaba agotando, Rin comía desayunos más fuertes, pero a media mañana era lo mismo, se sentía mareada y con pocas fuerzas hasta volver a comer.

Decidió ir al doctor. Al entrar al consultorio, el doctor se alegró de verla.

-Rin! Wow! Luces genial!

-Gracias, cómo estás?

-Yo, muy bien! Y Sesshoumaru? No puedo creer que estés sola...

-Está fuera del país...

-Sólo así!

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, qué te trae por aquí?

-Alan... tengo días sintiéndome extraña... me mareo si paso más de dos horas sin comer y hace dos días me dan unas náuseas terribles...

-En serio?

-Sí... Pensé que estaba comiendo poco, pero no importa cuánto coma, el resultado es el mismo sólo que quizás una hora más tarde...

-Es extraño... y las náuseas?

-Principalmente por la mañana, la primera, amanecí con la digestión paralizada...

-Ya veo... y no te ha dado fiebre, escalofríos, dolor?

-No, no! Nada de eso... mucho sueño, eso sí... como cuando me dializaba...

Alan se quedó pensativo.

-Rin... tu período alguna vez se normalizó?

-No... ya ni recuerdo qué es eso...

-Cómo?

-Hmm... la última vez fue... en noviembre...

Alan tomó un calendario.

-Hacen 5 meses...

-Sí...

-Rin, dime que usas protección...

-Para qué? El doctor me dijo que después de la cirugía sería estéril... además dijo que de todas maneras me ligaría, que el embarazo no era una opción para mí, lo recuerdas? Estabas ahí!

-Sí, sí... tienes razón... lo recuerdo... lo siento, no quise que...

-Han pasado 13 años, Alan... es hora de superarlo...

-Bueno, sabes qué? Un examen nunca está de más, vamos a examinarte y después te llevaré a emergencias, te mandaré hacer unas pruebas...

-Está bien...

Rin lo vio con cierta suspicacia.

-No será que no tienes idea de lo que tengo?

-Bueno, tengo un par de ideas, me gustaría confirmarlo...

-Es algo malo?

-No... mira, duraste muchos años con dietas rigurosas... puede ser que ahora vuelves a tu vida normal, tu cuerpo esté rechazando esa comida...

-Pero sigo comiendo bajo en grasa, todo orgánico e integral, Sesshoumaru tiene problemas del corazón y nos cuidamos los dos...

-Bueno...

…...

Alan volvió luego de sacarle la sangre.

-Falta mucho? Puedo volver por ellos mañana...

-Es mejor que te quedes...

-Pero es que Sesshoumaru vuelve hoy, ya debe estar en el aeropuerto...

-Rin!

-Ya está aquí...

Sesshoumaru entró en el cubículo.

-Preciosa! Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Sessh, cálmate!

-Qué te pasó? Te duele algo? Qué...

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate...

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y agarró a Alan por el cuello.

-No me pidas que me calme!

-Sesshoumaru!

Alan le dijo a los guardias que estaba bien, Sesshoumaru se tranquilizó. Alan los dejó solos. Al cabo de 1 hora, Alan se acercó con otro doctor y unos papeles en mano.

-Rin...

Se tomaron de manos y encararon a los doctores.

-Pasa algo?

-Debemos ser sinceros, Rin... no hay otra persona como tú en el mundo...

-Alan...

-Rin, como persona y como paciente, has vencido todas las probabilidades. Y una vez más nos quedamos preguntándonos cómo es posible?

-Cuando te iban a hacer la nefrectomía y te ofrecieron la forma vaginal, te había explicado que el trauma sería severo para tu útero...

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo... me dijo que nunca podría tener hijos...

-Y no obstante, te recomendé ligar tus trompas...

-Qué tiene que ver?

-Rin, estás embarazada...

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas, se abrazaron con fuerza, de repente, Rin comenzó a llorar.

-Rin...

-Díganme que puedo tenerlo...

-Rin...

-Onegai, haré todo lo que me pidan, pero díganme que hay algo de esperanza, que puedo tener a mi bebé...

Alan y el ginecólogo cruzaron miradas.

-Por el momento no sabemos nada... lo recomendable es hacerte una sonografía...

-Por los niveles de tus hormonas, tienes más de un mes de embarazo... veremos qué se puede hacer...

Una vez en la camilla, Sesshoumaru sujetó su mano, el doctor le puso el gel y encendió el aparato.

-Bien... veamos tus ovarios...

El doctor buscó por todas las partes fuera del útero pensando en un embarazo ectópico, al no encontrar nada, se concentró en el útero.

-Kami conoce sus maneras...

-Doctor...

-Quieren ver a su hijo?

El doctor giró la pantalla y les dejó ver, les señaló un pequeño saquito negro con algo en su interior.

-Kami... Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Doctor... podré continuar?

-Por la parte obstétrica, hasta ahora es un embarazo viable... pero...

-Rin, un embarazo es muy riesgoso para tí...

-Alan, por favor...

Alan suspiró.

-Esto depende de tí... al momento en que orines aunque sea una gota de sangre, deberás interrumpir el embarazo...

-Alan...

-Rin, desde el punto de vista humanista, es un crimen... desde el punto de vista médico legal, no tienes salida...

-No te voy a demandar! Alan, sólo quiero... Kami me dio esta oportunidad... no quiero defraudarlo...

-Aparte de mí, necesitarás un ginecólogo obstetra lo suficientemente desquiciado como para aceptarte como paciente.

Rin vio al doctor.

-Doctor Larkin...

-Rin...

-Onegai...

-Rin, me pones en aprietos... es un riesgo muy grande... puedes morir en el parto... qué digo? Ni siquiera eres candidata a parto, hay que hacerte cesárea...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Y si firmamos una descarga?

-Cómo?

-Si firmamos una descarga? La tratarán, pero si algo pasa, no tengo derecho a demandarlos...

-Sesshoumaru, las cosas no son así, aún así hay un juicio para ver si fue mala práctica o no...

-Onegai... ustedes son nuestra única esperanza...

Larkin suspiró.

-Está bien... pero tendrás que venir todas las semanas, es un embarazo de riesgo desde el día de hoy y hasta que termine...

-Gracias!

-También tendrás que venir a verme todas las semanas...

-Gracias! Gracias!

Rin les agradecía hecha un mar de lágrimas. Todo el camino a la casa, Rin lloró, Sesshoumaru no decía una palabra. Una vez allí, la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lo escuchó dejar escapar el aire.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tengo tanto miedo, Rin... no puedo ni comenzar a describírtelo... pero estoy tan feliz!

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a lograrlo, mi amor... juntos... como hemos hecho todo lo demás...

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Me siento las piernas flojas...

Rin rió y lo acompañó a la habitación, mientras se duchaba, Rin decidió acompañarlo, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y se arrodilló frente a ella, en un gesto de por más paternal, besó su vientre y pegó su oído, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera mojada.

-Mi amor...

Ya acostados, Sesshoumaru llenó su cuerpo de besos y caricias, era como conocerla nuevamente, estaba mucho más sensible, le hizo el amor con la plena consciencia de que en su interior albergaba vida. Se acomodó nuevamente sobre su vientre y se quedó allí, inerte.

-Sessh, no creo que aún se oiga nada...

-Te molesta?

-Para nada, mi amor... me gusta verte así...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Rin, lo siento, pero no dejo de pensarlo... es mío?

-Qué?

-E-es mi hijo, verdad, t-tú no...

-Sesshoumaru Kazami! Sólo tú puedes arruinar un momento perfecto con esas estupideces!

-Perdóname! Pero...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ya no somos como antes!

-Sessh...

-Yo sé que desde que te recuperaste volví a trabajar más y que viajo y que... lo siento, Rin, sé que no te dedico el tiempo que antes sí, pero... yo... onegai dime que es mío...

-Yo quiero saber de dónde rayos sacas que yo tengo un amante!

-No lo tienes?

-Ay! Pero eres tonto! Dime si se quedaron sin oxígeno en el avión? Cómo se te ocurre que voy a tener un amante?

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-Sesshoumaru, es en serio, de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Es que te arreglas más y te maquillas más a menudo... siempre te vistes sexy y hasta te pusiste en un gimnasio...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo serás de tonto, mi amor... qué no sabes que hago todo eso para tí?

-Para mí?

-Claro, mi amor! No dejo de pensar que eres un hombre joven, atractivo y que un día de estos desearás tener hijos... no podía competir en eso con ninguna otra mujer... así que...

-Eres tontita... qué no sabes que te amo con cada fibra de mi ser?

-Lo mismo te digo...

Rin rió mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Somos dos locos celosos...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Hm! Me gustan tus celos, mantienen mi motor ronrroneando...

-A mí no me gustan... te llenan de inseguridades...

-Bueno... un trato...

-Cuál?

-Tú te sigues comprando esa ropita sexy y cómo me gustan tus pijamitas! Y yo te las sigo arrancando y haciéndote el amor hasta que pongas los ojos en blanco...

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Es un trato...

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Pero sí es mío, verdad?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Sólo dilo...

-Sí, es tuyo! Sessh, eres y serás el único hombre en mi vida, ya déjate de babosadas...

-Y si el bebé es niño?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Apenas puedo creerlo, voy a ser papá!

-Y me lo dices? Yo casi no concibo que voy a ser mamá! Kami, mi amor! Estoy tan feliz y emocionada!

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Aquí, Mizuho con un exasperante y pegajoso calor! Espero que estén bien y que les guste este cap. No sé por qué, pero este Sessh es uno de los que más me gustan, así tan protector y cariñosito, quiero uno asíiii! Quién no, ah?**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina y ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, sintió el estómago rugirle al percibir el delicioso aroma de la cena, entró a la cocina, Rin aún estaba cocinando, la abrazó desde atrás, descansado su cabeza en su hombro, la besó en la mejilla y en el cuello.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor, el baño ya está listo...

-Qué haces, preciosa? Porqué cocinas tan tarde?

-Es que como me llamaste y dijiste que vendrías a eso de las 10, me tomé más tiempo para prepararte una cena rica...

-Gracias, mi amor... qué haces?

-Italiana...

-Comida italiana?

-Ajá... hice unos gnoccis, los preparé yo misma, espero que te gusten... y también preparé un pescado asado con pesto y nueces... ay! Mi amor, ya verás qué rico me quedó!

-Y ésto que es?

-Pues la salsa para los gnoccis, están en el congelador, en lo que te bañas, los pongo a cocinar, son para comerse al instante...

-Rin, no debiste...

-Es un gusto para mí poder cocinar...

-Sí preciosa, pero no puedes forzar tu cuerpo...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, vete a dar un baño, la cena ya casi está lista...

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin tenía todo listo. Con dos candelas y música suave, Rin hizo una cena con todas las pompas y fanfarrias, desde la ensalada hasta el postre. Al terminar de cenar, Rin le sirvió un mousse de chocolate con fresas.

-Kami! Rin! Ésto es...

-Lo sé...

Sin siquiera dejarla hablar, al terminar, Sesshoumaru lavó todos los platos y ollas. La llevó a la cama mientras ella reía entre sus brazos.

-Sessh!

-Vas a descansar!

-Y me vas a dejar dormir oliendo a pescado?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Fue una cena deliciosa y grandiosa, preciosa... gracias...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

-Onegai... no lo hagas otra vez...

-Sessh...

-Al menos no mientras estés embarazada... Rin, no puedes pasar tantas horas paradas...

-Sessh y quién te dice a tí que los gnoccis se tienen que amasar parada? Si acaso estuve una hora, es mucho...

-Rin...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... sé cuidarme, soy una chica grande...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Sí hueles a pescado...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

…...

Sesshoumaru llegó lo más rápido que pudo, Rin apenas entraba al consultorio del doctor. Luego de examinarla, el doctor le indicó las pruebas para la semana siguiente.

-Y?

-Todo va muy bien... si sigues así, podremos espaciar un poco más las visitas...

-En serio?

-Sí... qué tal si vienes en dos semanas?

-Eso es genial! Gracias!

Sesshoumaru y Rin volvieron a la casa y se abrazaron con fuerza, Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor! Estoy tan feliz!

-Estoy orgulloso de tí, preciosa!

-Sessh...

-Es en serio, estoy muy orgulloso de tí...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Qué dices si invitamos a todos a un restaurante a cenar y les decimos la buena nueva?

-Sessh, estás seguro?

-Claro, preciosa... ya verás como nos reprochan el no habérselos dicho antes...

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Me temo que la reacción de mi familia no será la misma...

-Preciosa... no te preocupes por eso, ya verás cómo se emocionan...

…...

Una vez en el lugar y Sesshoumaru diera la noticia, la reacción de todos fue al inicio un gran silencio, Jinta dejó su copa sobre la mesa, se levantó y se marchó.

-Papá...

Rin vio a los demás y pidiéndoles disculpas se levantó tras su padre. Volvió pocos minutos después.

-Se fue...

Dando la noche por terminada, Rin y Sesshoumaru llevaron a Feya a su casa, Rin entró buscando a su padre.

-Papá...

-Rin...

-Papi, no te pongas así...

-Jinta-sama...

Al escuchar su voz Jinta se enfureció, poniéndose de pie le dio un puñetazo que le partió la boca.

-Papá!

-Tú no te metas! Esto es entre éste canalla y yo!

-No! Papá...

Jinta lo arrinconó y lo continuó golpeando, Sesshoumaru no hacía nada por defenderse y Rin tenía miedo de que lo hiciera.

-Papá! Basta!

Jinta descargó toda su ira e impotencia en Sesshoumaru, le asestó un último golpe certero que lo hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y quedar inconsciente.

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin se arrodilló a su lado, su rostro lleno de cortadas y lo que pronto serían moretes, destilando sangre por la boca.

-Estás loco! Sesshoumaru!

-Ese maldito lo sabía bien! Sabía que no podía embarazarte!

-Tienes que estar demente! Mira lo que hiciste!

Rin se interpuso entre ellos. Feya llegó con varios artículos de primeros auxilios.

-Mamá...

-No te preocupes, cariño, va a estar bien...

-Kami, Sessh... Sesshoumaru...

-Cálmate, no pasa de unos moretes...

-Está inconsciente!

-Estará bien...

Una vez que Sesshoumaru recuperó la consciencia, Rin lo ayudó a levantarse, pero él rechazó su ayuda.

-Sesshoumaru...

-No puedes...

-Sessh, ahora no...

-Suéltame!

-Dime si quieres más!

Rin se dio la vuelta y le dio tremenda cachetada a su padre.

-YA BASTA!

-Rin!

-Él no tiene la culpa!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Rin...

-Me refiero a que... me refiero a que me habían sugerido ligarme las trompas, papá fue un accidente, no se supone que pueda quedar embarazada... además... hace años que no uso hormonas...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, muy rápido quizás para su estado.

-Que tú qué?

-Hace años... usar hormonas para seguir menstruando... por favor, la menstruación supone fertilidad, me torturaba saber que no era verdad... si me atrasaba era porque había olvidado cambiar las pastillas a los 21 días...

-Rin, estás loca?

-No! No estoy loca!

-Rin...

-Nadie planeó esto, nadie pensó... Tú estabas ahí cuando dijeron que con un sólo riñón jamás podría pensar siquiera en embarazarme... Y que de todas maneras, se iban a asegurar...

-Rin...

-Pero yo nunca firmé la autorización... era mayor de edad, era una niña tonta con 18 años y me negué a firmarlo aunque significara la muerte...

Sesshoumaru cerró las manos en puños.

-Todos estos años me mentiste...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Me mentiste! Cuando nos casamos me iba a hacer la vasectomía y tú me dijiste que no era necesario, que te habían ligado!

-Yo...

-Por Kami que estás demente... sabes algo? Ya no me importa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es que acaso no ves que tu terquedad te pone en peligro?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Maldita sea, Rin! Eres más terca que una mula!

Sesshoumaru se marchó, cuando Rin llegó al apartamento, descubrió que Sesshoumaru no estaba ni le contestaba las llamadas.

-Mamá! Se fue!

-Rin, cálmate...

-Se fue, mamá! Me dejó!

-Rin, ésto es muy difícil para todos, amor, yo sé que estás felíz, pero cariño...

-Mamá...

-Cariño, todos estamos muy preocupados por tí... amor, es mucho riesgo para tí...

Feya estuvo hablando con ella por horas, Rin hecha un mar de lágrimas del otro lado de la línea. Feya la convenció de bañarse y descansar. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, la encontró dormida en un sillón de la sala, su rostro rojo y mojado. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Tranquila, soy yo...

-Sesshoumaru...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo vio ocultar una muesca de dolor.

-Kami, mi amor... lo siento tanto, Sessh, onegai, no me dejes...

-A cada segundo estás más loca... De dónde sacas eso?

-E-es que vine y tú no...

-Fui a la farmacia por una pomada... y mi celular se descargó... necesitaba pensar...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Déjame curarte...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Rin curó sus heridas y le puso la pomada, él sólo la veía idiotizado con la concentración y esmero que ella ponía en cada uno de sus golpes. Al terminar, se fijó en sus ojos, rojos y opacos.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Rin...

-Yo sólo... Sesshoumaru, es... es quizás la única oportunidad que tendré en la vida de tener un hijo... y...

-Yo sé que es difícil para tí ver a tus amigas con hijos y que sólo tú no... pero Rin, por Kami, habíamos hablado esto cientos de veces! Rin, sabes bien que no me importa!

-Esas son tus palabras! Otras son tus acciones! Cuando estás cerca de un niño eres completamente diferente y tus sobrinos... Kami, los adoro, pero no te imaginas lo que me duele verte cuando es el momento de irse!

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Mírame, maldita sea!

-No puedo...

-Mírame! Por que yo sí te veo sufrir!

-No puedo...

Rin le dio una cachetada enfurecida.

-Mírame! Mira lo que hago por tí! No quiero tirártelo en cara, pero me obligas!

-Rin...

Rin le agarró por la barbilla y lo hizo verla.

-Mírame! Lo hago por tí! Por verte feliz! Sesshoumaru, durante 13 años te has hecho un esclavo! He sido felíz y te lo agradezco, pero no me imaginaba lo ciega que estaba! Tú...

-QUÉ FIN TIENE TRAER UN HIJO AL MUNDO PARA QUE OTRO LO CRÍE?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru...

-El ciego he sido yo, Rin... la verdad es que tú no puedes tener este hijo, por más que te aferres a él, no puedes!

-...-

-No voy a caer en tu juego, Rin... ya no más...

-Qué juego? De qué hablas?

-De que me haré la vasectomía.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y buscó su almohada y sábanas.

-Voy a dormir en la sala...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Buenas noches...

A pesar de estar molesto con ella, la besó en la mejilla antes de salir.

…...

Acostado con ambas manos bajo la cabeza, Sesshoumaru vio su reloj, apenas la 1 de la madrugada, sería una noche larga. Sentía cómo la cara le latía y se le entumecía, cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos, los abrió al sentir a Rin a su lado.

-Rin...

-Perdóname...

Abrazada a su pecho, Rin lloró mientras le pedía perdón, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Rin, tienes que calmarte...

-Perdóname, onegai... Sesshoumaru, qué nos pasó?

Sesshoumaru suspiró, volvió a besarla en la cabeza.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte, Rin...

-Sessh, hacen más de 3 años que dejé los anticonceptivos... pensé que no pasaría... tienes que creerme, yo...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, preciosa... no es tu culpa...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama, al verlo levantarse, Rin se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó salir su llanto.

-Rin...

-Por qué? Sesshoumaru, onegai perdóname!

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acariciando su rostro mojado, la besó apasionadamente.

-Puedo ir al baño?

Rin rió entre lágrimas y asintió. Al volver, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho y besándola con ternura.

-Me duele la cabeza...

-No me sorprende... hay ibuprofén...

-No... no sé qué puedo tomar...

-Tienes razón... descansa, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

…...

Habían pasado varios días, Sesshoumaru prefirió no salir mientras se notaran los moretes, trabajaba desde la casa. Con el paso de los días, veía a Rin sumergirse en una depresión. Dejó todo a un lado y fue tras ella.

-Rin...

-Sessh...

-No tienes que fingir, Rin... qué pasa?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró refugiada en su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Mi papá no me habla! Dijo que si lo que quiero es morirme, que lo haga, que ya no le importa nada!

-Kami, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes que calmarte, Rin... no es bueno para tí, ni para el bebé...

-Pero es que...

-Cálmate, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la mantuvo presa de su abrazo y la besó en la cabeza.

…...

Feya no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Sesshoumaru en la puerta.

-Sesshoumaru! Kami... luces...

-Lo sé... Jinta-sama se encuentra?

Feya asintió y lo dejó pasar, luego de avisarle a Jinta que lo buscaban, volvió con Sesshoumaru.

-No sé si Rin les comentó... pero nos vamos a mudar...

-En serio? Ese apartamento es muy bueno, buscarán una casa?

-Casa? No... nos vamos del país...

Jinta apenas lo escuchó y lo agarró por el cuello aventándolo contra la pared.

-Maldito ladrón! Cuánto más piensas hacer?

Sesshoumaru se soltó de su agarre, era precisamente lo que esperaba de él.

-Y a usted qué le importa? No le dijo que estaba muerta para usted?

Jinta estaba completamente rojo.

-Yo le juré a Rin ante los ojos de Kami, que haría todo en mi poder por hacerla feliz... y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer...

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta.

-Me gusta mantener mi vida privada en privado... pero usted no vive con ella... usted no duerme con ella y no la ve fingiendo una sonrisa cuando en verdad quiere llorar... Le doy una semana... si en una semana, no se reconcilia con ella, nos iremos a Inglaterra.

De la misma manera se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, Rin estaba en la cocina, abrazándola desde atrás, la besó en la mejilla.

-Huele delicioso... qué haces?

-Pasta... con pechuga de pollo a la plancha...

-Delicioso...

Rin sonrió y dándose la vuelta lo besó con ternura.

-Puedes lavar los vegetales?

-Seguro...

Antes de apartarse, Sesshoumaru le dio un apasionado beso.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre, Rin sólo le sonrió.

-Sabes? Estuve pensando en que si es un niño, me gustaría que se llamara Sesshoumaru...

-Preciosa, ni de broma. Ningún hijo mío se va a llamar como yo.

Rin rió.

-Qué tal Sanosuke?

-Contigo no se puede... pues entonces yo elijo el nombre si es niña...

-Sí? Qué tienes en mente?

-Rinko...

-Suena a shampoo...

-Mía... Mia Nozomi...

-Nozomi?

-Esperanza...

…**...**

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y así me perdonen la vida, ¿sí?**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.5 Desde el Principio**

**-Flashback.-**

Sentado bajo las gradas de la pista de carreras, mordía su sandwich mientras deseaba que el día terminara para salir de allí.

-Aquí tienes el jugo... 4 en un día, es un nuevo récord, Sesshoumaru.

-Odio el verano. Gracias, Jaken.

Jaken se acomodó y comenzó a comer, examinó a su amigo, blanco como el papel y el color de su cabello lo hacía lucir más fantasmagórico aún.

-La verdad es que eres una mutación o algo parecido... ¿Estás seguro de que tu familia es asiática?

-Me estuve preguntando lo mismo... Encontré algo acerca de la familia de mi padre... son de una región en el tíbet, donde la mayoría tienen el cabello rubio.

-Con razón no te gusta el calor... eres familia del Sasquatch!

-Cállate!

Lanzándole el cartón de jugo vacío, tomó otro.

-Me iré a dar una ducha, con este sudor no puedo estudiar...

…...

Saliendo de los vestidores, ya bañado, chocó de frente con una joven, la ayudó a recoger sus libros, mientras lo hacía, la detalló, el cabello negro recogido en una trenza, los ojos verdes, pero ocultos tras unos anteojos de pasta.

-Estás bien?

-S-sí... Gracias...

Le ofreció una sonrisa y se alejó apresurada.

…...

Estaban en la clase de arte, el profesor había mencionado de fusionar dos clases y allí estaban 64 estudiantes en el anfiteatro.

-Este año haremos algo diferente... Interpretaremos Romeo y Julieta...

La clase mostró su descontento.

-Dijo que era algo diferente, Sensei...

-No me dejan terminar... Será Romeo y Julieta... pero un musical de Rock.

-¿Rock?

-Sí... Así que las audiciones serán la próxima semana. Vengan preparados.

Sesshoumaru escuchó poco de lo que hablaron, todo el tiempo se quedó contemplando a la joven con la que había chocado. Durante un par de días, la observó a la distancia, aparentaba estar siempre sola, con sus libros. Pronto descubrió que era el blanco de burlasde las más populares, la llamaban gusano de libros, nerd y demás. Sintiéndose como una escoria por no defenderla en el momento, se acercó y la ayudó con sus libros.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes...

-No tienes que hacer esto...

-Disculpa?

-No importa... Adiós...

La joven se fue. Jaken se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hm! Mira qué curioso!

-Jaken... qué sabes de ella?

-Takera Rin, de la clase 1-A, la más brillante, se rumora que desde ya tiene una beca universitaria garantizada...

-Tanto así?

-Así mismo, su padre es un ingeniero súper famoso y aparentemente ella heredó su habilidad para las matemáticas... pero no significa que le guste...

-Cómo sabes tanto de ella?

-Mi hermana es su mejor amiga... más bien su única amiga... Vamos, nos esperan en la piscina.

Apenas salían de los vestidores, escucharon el silbato del entrenador. Vieron a alguien nadar.

-Quién es, entrenador?

-Es una estudiante de primer año, aplica para entrar al aquipo.

-Parece un delfín.

-Me gusta su técnica...

Sesshoumaru se quedó de una pieza al ver quién salía de la piscina. Ciertamente el uniforme no le hacía justicia a aquella figura que el traje de baño no lograba disimular.

-Felicidades, Takera, estás en el equipo!

-Gracias, Sensei!

Rin lo vio frente a él y haciendo una reverencia, se alejó de inmediato, Jaken sonrió mientras él se la quedó viendo.

-Tierra a Sesshoumaru...

-Por qué presiento que me tiene miedo?

-Es tímida.

…...

Pasando entre salones, Sesshoumaru escuchó a alguien cantar, acercándose, vio a Rin con unos audífonos, desde ese momento se decidió a hacerla participar en la obra.

-Definitivamente tienes que estar en la obra...

-Lo siento, senpai, pero no.

-Vamos, vas a privar al resto del mundo de tu talento?

-No es un talento, sólo...

-Es un talento, un don, como quieras llamarlo, una voz así debe compartirse, no para dar conciertos a los muebles en salas vacías...

Rin se detuvo en recoger sus cosas y levantó la mirada.

-De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?

-Estoy seguro... te anotaré en la lista, no faltes a la audición.

…...

Reunidos en el anfiteatro, Sesshoumaru audicionaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Al ver a Rin entrar, se perdió en lo que hacía y se detuvo. Apenas podía creer que aquella melena azabache y esos ojos esmeraldas pasaran desapercibidos en una trenza y tras unos anteojos de pasta.

-Kazami...

-Er-Sí, profesor, perdone, es que tengo mucho tiempo sin practicar...

-Bueno, confío que te pondrás al día.

-Sí...

Notó cómo pronto Rin sería el centro de bromas y burlas y antes de que siquiera destaparan la soda, se acercó a ella bloqueando la burbujeante bebida.

-Sube, pronto...

-Pero...

Sólo se escuchó el siseo y Sesshoumaru sintió el frío a sus espaldas, afortunadamente, Rin no se mojó. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a subir a la tarima.

-Su nombre?

-Takera Rin...

-Ella audicionará para el papel de Julieta.

Se escucharon de inmediato voces de protesta, en especial de parte de Kagura, compañera de clases de Sesshoumaru que ansiaba ese papel.

-Si estás tan segura de que puedes hacerlo, sólo demuéstralo, déjenla audicionar.

El profesor lo permitió. La voz dulce y melodiosa de Rin no dejó lugar a dudas, el profesor que ya conocía las habilidades de Kagura, estaba seguro de quién sería Julieta. Pero los papeles no serían anunciados ese día, si no, dos días después.

Confirmado el papel de Rin como Julieta y Sesshoumaru como Romeo, Rin se convirtió en el blanco perfecto para las maldades de Kagura.

Sesshoumaru cumplía con su designación de mantener el orden en los patios y mientras rondaba, escuchó un sollozo, oculta en un callejón, tras un árbol, estaba Rin. Con el pelo enmarañado, y el rostro entre las piernas, llorando. Sentándose a su lado, le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Te acompaño en tus sentimientos...

-Qué?

-No murió alguien?

-No!

-Entonces porqué lloras así?

En ese momento Sesshoumaru notó que tenía la blusa rota, quitándose su camisa de inmediato, le ofreció la vestimenta.

-Qué te pasó? No me digas... Kagura...

-Eres psíquico?

-No... No tengo que serlo para saber que te convertiste en lo que más odia...

-Qué bien! Todos lo saben!

-Que es una manipuladora, egocentrista y abusiva? Si, prácticamente todos...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Te diré qué haremos... Iremos a los vestidores y nos pondremos las camisetas de gimnasia. Y haré que la enfermera te haga una nota y te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

-No tienes que hacer nada de eso...

-No tengo, pero quiero...

Ofreciéndole su mano, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Camino a la casa de Rin, la notaba retraída y triste. A partir de ese día, la acompañaba siempre a su casa y aunque guardando distancias, la vigilaba a la hora del almuerzo.

-Será mejor que te le declares de una vez...

-Jaken!

-Ya pareces acosador. Mejor invítala a salir.

-Y-yo...

Jaken le metió dos boletas para el cine en el bolsillo y lo empujó fuera de su escondite.

-Kazami senpai...

-T-takera... Puedo hablar contigo?

-Hai...

Apartados, Sesshoumaru le mostró las boletas del cine.

-Me preguntaba si... te gustaría ir conmigo al cine?

-Ir como... en una cita?

-N-no! Sólo amigos...

Al verla bajar la mirada, se acercó un poco más.

-Si quieres que sea una cita...

…...

Después de ese día, siempre almorzaban juntos y en el techo de la escuela, después de comer, ensayaban la obra.

Subido a la escalera de incendio, Sesshoumaru personificaba a Romeo y sn pensarlo dos veces, arovechó su oportunidad y la besó. Al separarse, la vio tocarse los labios.

-Rin... s-sólo pensé que se vería mejor si...

-Y-yo...

-Perdóname, debí preguntarte... De seguro te gusta alguien más y...

Sesshoumaru se alejó. A la hora de la salida, encontró una nota en su casillero. Sabía que era de Rin, lo citó en el salón de música.

-Listo?

-Vete tú... yo tengo algo que hacer...

Al entrar al lugar, vio a Rin sentada frente al piano, pero no lo tocaba.

-Rin... lamento lo de esta mañana, yo...

-Entonces sí recibiste mi carta...

-Rin...

-Ayer pensé que no la habías recibido o que la habías ignorado y... pero entonces...

-No sé de qué hablas...

-Hoy dijiste que de seguro me gusta alguien más...

-Yo...

-Por qué no puedes ser tú?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Yo te quiero, Rin... y si tú quieres... ser mi novia?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos.

-La única razón por la que no me he cambiado de escuela es por tí...

Sesshoumaru buscó sus labios y la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero...

…...

Al día siguiente supieron lo sucedido con la carta extraviada. Kagura la había robado y sacado cuantas copias pudo y las regó en toda la escuela. Pero la actitud imperturbable de Rin le roía los huesos.

-Rin, la vas a dejar ganar?

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar y para más decirte, no es un secreto.

-Qué?

Rin sonrió y le contó a su amiga que era la novia de Sesshoumaru.

…...

Sesshoumaru se notaba especialmente desanimado. A la salida, Rin se acercó a él con una cajita en las manos.

-Qué te pasa?

-Nada...

-Pensé que quizás podríamos vernos esta tarde...

-Rin...

Sonriendo, Rin le entregó la cajita y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños...

Examinando la cajita entre sus manos, vio a su novia sonreírle.

-Acaso pensaste que lo había olvidado?

-No. Yo... nunca te lo dije...

-Ah, pero una buena novia, siempre investiga... espero que te guste...

Sesshoumaru abrió la cajita, eran unos bombones, tomó uno y lo probó.

-Es delicioso! De dónde los sacaste?

-Los hice yo...

-En serio? Están ricos! Gracias!

Invitándola a ir a su casa, Rin emprendió camino a su lado.

-Ya sí me vas a decir qué te pasaba?

-No hay nadie en casa y es mi cumpleaños...

-Ah, el viaje con tu hermano...

-Sí...

-Nadie debe pasar un cumpleaños sólo...

Una vez en la casa, decidieron salir de las obligaciones escolares primero. Al terminar, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Y bien? Qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños?

El sentirla recostada de él y su pecho rozando el suyo, enviaba mensajes a todas partes de su cuerpo, levantándose de repente hizo que el jugo cayera sobre ella.

-L-lo siento!

-No pasa nada, me prestas una toalla?

Rin se dio un baño mientras la ropa se lavaba, al salir, se puso una camisa y pantalones que Sesshoumaru le prestó, volvió a la habitación.

-Me queda enorme...

-Te ves bien de todas formas...

Rin sonrió y se lanzó sobre él haciéndole cosquillas dispuesta a encontrar dónde no podía resistirlas. Terminaron abrazados en la cama, con el cabello revuelto. Sesshoumaru la vio debajo de él y la besó apasionadamente. La sintió estremecerse al sentir sus manos deslizarse bajo la camiseta y acariciar su pecho, se apartó con cuidado.

-Lo siento, Rin... No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras...

-Quiero estar contigo, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-Pero... es mi primera vez... no sé cómo exactamente...

-No te preocupes por eso...

Asegurándose de brindarle placer con sus besos y caricias, la hizo olvidarse de su nerviosismo. Acomodado entre sus piernas descendió lentamente sintiendo aquella ligera resistencia hasta ser finalmente uno con ella.

…...

**-2****años****después.-**

Rin había faltado al colegio, esa tarde, al salir de clases, Sesshoumaru fue a su casa, no había nadie. Una vecina le dijo que Rin estaba muy enferma y que la habían llevado al hospital.

-Pero porqué mi hija está orinando sangre?

-Cálmese, señor, las pruebas nos lo dirán. Rin, has recibido algún golpe o algo parecido...

-No...

-Has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente...

Colorada hasta las orejas, Rin asintió. Jinta se enfureció, pero Feya lo retuvo.

-Pero no es posible que sea por eso... él es muy tierno y siempre tiene cuidado...

-Ya veo...

Una vez sólos, Rin vio a su padre.

-Papi...

-Te prohíbo terminantemente volverte a ver con ese muchacho...

-Jinta, éste no es el momento.

-Es mí hija...

-Y eso qué? Si no lo hace con él, lo hará con el próximo novio que tenga...

…...

Aunque hablaban por teléfono, Rin le pedía a Sesshoumaru que no fuera a verla, que su papá no quería saber nada de él.

-Pero Rin, quiero verte...

-Estoy mejor... quizás la próxima semana vuelva a la escuela...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Ditto...

Aquél momento nunca llegó, Rin fue dejada interna hasta que le realizaron la cirugía. Apenas comenzó a caérsele el cabello, cayó en desesperación y se escapó de la casa. Llovía a cántaros. Freya y Jinta la buscaban desesperados y sin éxito alguno.

…...

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rin, empapada de pies a cabeza y temblando del frío.

-Por Kami, qué has hecho?

La hizo entrar y darse un baño, puso sus ropas a lavar y le dejó al alcance ropa seca.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ven aquí...

La abrazó con fuerza y le dio decenas de besos en la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, preciosa...

-No me digas así...

-Rin...

-Se me está cayendo el cabello... se me sale por pegotes...

-Ya crecerá... Rin, preciosa...

-Cómo lo sabes? Como sabes que no me voy a morir?

Rin lloraba aferrada a su pecho. La hizo levantar la mirada y la besó apasionadamente.

-Lo sé porque te amo, Rin... Yo te prometo que todo esto pasará y cuando ya estés sana, nos casaremos...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Quieres casarte conmigo, Rin? Pero antes de decir que sí, eso significa que me prometerás que vas a mejorarte y estaremos juntos siempre y nos haremos viejitos juntos...

-Demo... los doctores dijeron que no podré tener hijos nunca...

-Yo no quiero tener hijos... además, el día que queramos, adoptamos... qué me dices, preciosa?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la mantuvo contra su pecho hasta que se quedó dormida. Tomando su celular, salió de la habitación.

-Hijo...

Sesshoumaru vio a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es la quimio, se le está cayendo el cabello... se asustó y...

-Ya eso no importa... está bien?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Está durmiendo... papá... necesito tu ayuda...

-Para lo que quieras, hijo...

-Adelántame el fideicomiso de mi mamá...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Me voy a casar con ella, papá...

-Sesshoumaru, estás seguro? Son muy jóvenes...

-Me voy a casar...

Inutaisho comprendió que nada ni nadie haría cambiar de opinión a su hijo. Sesshoumaru llamó a los padres de Rin y les dijo que ella estaba bien y que estaba descansando, que cuando la lluvia se calmara, la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

…...

Los planes matrimoniales de la joven pareja no eran de ningún agrado para Jinta. Pero enfrentando la cruel realidad de la mortalidad de su hija, aceptó con tal de verla feliz aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde la última sesión de quimioterapia. Y el doctor daba la noticia de que no había rastro de cáncer en su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru fijó una fecha para casarse con Rin.

-Pero vayan con más calma... Ella aún tiene que terminar la escuela...

-Y lo hará, pero nos casaremos de todas formas.

Así, dos días después de la graduación, fue la boda. Inutaisho les regaló un viaje de luna de miel por toda Europa, pero a mitad del viaje tuvieron que volver a Tokio. Rin no se sentía bien. Un análisis a los medicamentos de Rin que compraron en el extranjero, determinó que eran falsifcados y que habían dañado su riñón sano.

En ese momento Jinta pensó que no podría con el sufrimiento de su hija si Sesshoumaru la abandonaba, pero aquello nunca sucedió. Con temple de acero defendió su relación y haciendo malabares entre trabajo y universidad, cuidaba de Rin.

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru contemplaba a su esposa dormir entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos pidió intervención divina. Si Jinta no daba su brazo a torcer, apenas su hijo naciera, se los llevaría de Japón.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor, pero ya duérmete...

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-No puedo dormir...

-Pasa algo?

-No... es sólo que... no dejo de pensar en el bebé...

-Mi amor, ya oíste al doctor, nuestro bebé es un bebé sano...

-Tú me preocupas más...

-Yo estoy bien, mi amor... Kami me está regalando esta maravillosa oportunidad y créeme, no pienso desaprovecharla.

-Te amo, preciosa... sabes? Estuve recordando de cuando nos conocimos y... cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez...

-Ah! Kami! No hables de eso! Era una chiquilla tonta...

-Sí? Pues no es que fuese tan experimentado...

-De qué hablas?

-Creo que es hora de que te confiese que también era mi primera vez...

-No te creo!

-Es la verdad...

-Sessh! Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tú estabas nerviosa y yo... Mi amor, me moría por hacerte el amor y no quería que pensaras que era un novato idiota que te haría daño...

-Pero mi amor, habría sido mucho más especial de saber que también era tu primera vez...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida... y aquí está el siguiente...

Acarició su vientre, Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-El bebé nacerá en diciembre...

-Si todo sale bien, será mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin se quedó acomodada en su pecho.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien! Este capítulo es respondiendo a un pedido especial de Ako Nokomura, así que aquí está! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sesshoumaru había decidido plantearle a Rin el tema de la mudanza al día siguiente de que se cumpliera el plazo que le dio a Jinta. Ya su rostro había sanado, a tiempo para ir con ella a su cita con el doctor. Al salir, ya en el auto, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa... te gustaría un helado?

Rin rió.

-Como una cita?

-Qué tal?

-Claro!

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta una heladería. Una vez con las copas frente a ellos, tomó sus manos.

-Preciosa... tengo una muy buena oferta de mercado... pero te necesito...

-A mí? Sessh, yo no sé nada de eso...

-Es que mientras abro la franquicia... se toma unos 6 meses a 2 años...

-Vas a trabajar hasta tarde?

-Entre otras cosas...

-Mi amor, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

-Rin, es en Inglaterra...

-Inglaterra? Quieres decir que tenemos que mudarnos?

-No haré nada si no estás de acuerdo... Puedes pensarlo... hasta dentro de un mes no tengo que dar cuentas...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No podemos encontrar un equilibrio?

-No quiero dejarte sola por tanto tiempo... además, los gastos de viaje serían insostenibles...

Rin suspiró.

-Puedes esperar a que el bebé nazca?

-No... amor, te buscaré los mejores doctores...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. Al terminar el helado, le pidió pasar por la casa de sus padres. Feya la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella mientras Rin iba por Jinta.

-Papá?

-...-

-Papá... tengo que hablar contigo...

Jinta no le contestó. Al cabo de varios minutos e intentos sin recibir ni una palabra, Rin asintió.

-No te molesto más... sólo... sólo vine a decirte que me voy a mudar a Inglaterra...

Al salir, se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Tranquila...

-Ni siquiera me vio...

-Hija...

-Mami...

Rin abrazó a Feya con fuerza.

-Nos vamos a Inglaterra... mami, si quieres ir, sólo me llamas...

-Estás segura?

Rin asintió removiéndose las lágrimas.

-Recuerdas la noche antes de mi boda? Me dijiste que una buena esposa se sacrifica por el bien de su familia...

-Rin...

-Es mejor así... te quiero...

Rin la besó en la mejilla y se marcharon. Feya fue al estudio dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Jinta.

-Serás zopenco, qué no ves que por tu terquedad la vamos a perder?

-...-

-Háblame! Y mírame a los ojos, Jinta!

Jinta se dio la vuelta con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Jinta...

Jinta la abrazó con fuerza sin decir una palabra. Feya acarició su abundante cabellera gris.

-Jinta... Rin se está cuidando, va al doctor semanalmente y ahora cada dos semanas... lleva hasta ahora un embarazo normal. Deberías estar feliz por ella... recuerdas, mi amor? Recuerdas cuánto lloró cuando le dijeron que no podría tener hijos? Recuerdas que te pasaste la noche con ella...

-Es como volver a empezar... puedo perderla...

-La vas a perder mucho más temprano por estar de terco...

Jinta se aferró a su esposa. Feya padecía hipertensión gestacional y de 6 embarazos, Rin fue la única que sobrevivió, siempre había sido el punto débil de su padre. Feya cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mejor vamos a descansar... mañana la llamas...

Jinta asintió y siguió a su esposa hasta la cama.

…...

Sesshoumaru había vuelto a la oficina después de almorzar. Rin estaba preparando las actividades del día siguiente con los niños del colegio cuando Jinta tocó a su puerta. Al verlo, a Rin se le salieron las lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, papi! Te quiero!

-Rin...

-Perdón... papi...

Jinta la abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole que no se fuera de Japón. Sesshoumaru llegaba en ese momento.

-Sesshoumaru... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice...

-Eso está en el pasado... me alegra que se hayan reconciliado...

Rin se acercó a su esposo y lo besó como saludo.

-Sessh... no quiero irme de Japón...

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Será como desees, preciosa... me iré a dar un baño...

Para cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin le mostraba a su padre el video del último ultrasonido, donde se veía su pequeño completamente formado mover sus manos.

-Kami, es increíble... ya saben qué es?

-No... se pasó todo el tiempo con las piernas cruzadas... el doctor también me examinó los riñones, dijo que todo va bien...

Jinta besó a su hija en la sien.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Te amo, papi...

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la de su padre.

-Onegai, papá, no peleen más... yo sé que los dos me aman y los amo a ambos... pero no más... onegai...

Jinta asintió y apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru. Luego de unos minutos, se marchó dejándolos solos. Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Vas a perder mucho dinero?

-Con qué?

-Si no vas a Inglaterra?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Todo fue un invento... sabía bien que tu padre no te dejaría subirte a un avión...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Se le fue la mano... pero él sólo intenta proteger a su hija... su única hija...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No puedo decir que es un mal padre, no es cierto... pero a veces me desespera...

-Como todo padre sobreprotector... y... hablando de eso... usted debería estar descansando...

Rin rió cuando Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Te quedas conmigo?

-No lo había pensado de otra forma...

Sesshoumaru le dio un apasionado beso y se acomodó a su lado.

…...

Rin estaba con sus niños en la capilla, el coro daba lo mejor de sí. Al terminar, Anna abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, princesa...

-Hola, tío! Tío... estás feliz!

-Claro que sí, mi princesita!

-Doushite?

-Cómo que por qué? Voy a tener un bebé...

Anna vio a Rin despidiendo a los pequeños y sonrió. Le hizo señas a Sesshoumaru de acercarse.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Mi mami va a tener otro bebé...

-En serio?

-Sí!

-Tío!

Un pequeño entró corriendo y se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, enano!

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a ellos.

-Hermano!

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano, Inuyasha los invitó a cenar y ambos aceptaron gustosos. Durante la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome dieron la feliz noticia.

-Eso es genial! Felicidades! Para cuándo nace?

-Para abril...

-Súper! Si fueran nueve meses, sería para febrero, pero el doctor dice que posiblemente a finales de diciembre me hace la cesárea...

-De verdad espero que todo les salga bien...

Rin sonrió acariciándose el vientre.

-Los doctores me dijeron que todo va bien...

-Me alegro...

Una vez en el apartamento, Rin se preparaba para dormir, Sesshoumaru la veía ensimismado aplicarse cremas y lociones antes de vestirse.

-Rin... crees que es justo si me voy a pasar casi un año célibe que hagas esto?

-Qué cosa? Cuidarme?

-Por Kami, te vas a poner ropa o a envolverte como momia?

Rin rió y poniéndose una pijama se acomodó en la cama a su lado, lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un tonto... me estoy poniendo hidratantes...

-Sí, preciosa, pero es que...

Rin pasó su mano bajo las sábanas y comprendió.

-Podemos hacer el amor...

-En serio?

-Sí, pero tiene que ser con calma... nada de posiciones ni contorsionismo...

-Y qué te voy a hacer entonces? Abres las piernas y lo meto?

-Sessh!

-Pues ni idea tengo de cómo hacerlo...

Rin suspiró.

-Serás burro, sólo tienes que ser delicado!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acariciando sus caderas la atrajo hacia él.

-Vamos a ver qué logramos...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

…...

Rin despertó sintiendo su respiración calmada, al abrir los ojos, sonrió al verlo, acostado de lado, viéndola fijamente.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Hola, preciosa, cómo dormiste?

Rin se apretrujó entre sus brazos, sintió un beso en su hombro.

-Delicioso, como sólo se duerme entre tus brazos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sabes? Estuve pensando que pronto este apartamento nos quedará pequeño...

-Qué? Pero... mi amor, me encanta vivir aquí, es... es...

-Rin...

-No, Sessh! Nos las arreglaremos, te lo prometo...

-Rin... quieres dejarme hablar? Quiero comprar una casa...

-Sessh... pero éste es nuestro hogar...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Piénsalo un poco, sí? Una casa, con un jardín enorme y podríamos tener un perro... y en el jardín, pondría juegos para el bebé...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Lo has pensado mucho, verdad? De verdad quieres una casa...

-Preciosa...

Rin lo besó nuevamente.

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza llenándola de besos.

-Te amo! Te amo, mi amor!

Rin rió entre besos.

-Ya, mi amor! Sessh!

-Quieres jugar?

-Ah? No!

Los intentos de escape de Rin se vieron frustrados cuando Sesshoumaru la envolvió en las sábanas atrayéndola hacia él y aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Perdidos entre las sábanas, se dedicaron la mañana a amarse sin límites.

…...

Sesshoumaru había quedado de encontrarse con Rin en un centro comercial, fue al área de comidas donde Rin lo esperaba frente a la heladería, se sentó a su lado luego de saludarla con un beso.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien!

-Perdóname por no poder ir a la cita con el doctor... qué te dijo?

-Todo está bien... el doctor está muy feliz y dijo que todo va de maravillas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando sus manos las besó.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor... Sessh... quiero helado...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y compró un enorme banana split.

-Justo como te gusta...

-Hm! Rico!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Al terminar, fueron a una tienda de artículos para bebés, ya que Izayoi insistía en que hicieran la lista para el baby shower.

-Aw! Mi amor! Mira qué cosita más linda!

-Rin, a mi hijo no le vas a poner una ropa rosa...

-Tú que sabes? Es una niña y se verá preciosa.

-Es un niño.

-Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Por la forma...

-Qué forma?

Sesshoumaru tomó una almohada.

-Si está arriba es niña, si está abajo es niño y la tuya está abajo...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Está acostado, por si no lo sabías, la cabeza está del lado derecho... es una niña.

-Rin, hiciste trampa y le preguntaste al doctor?

-No, pero yo lo sé... es mi instinto de madre...

-Como quieras...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su vientre.

-Hay alguien que te quiere saludar...

Rin no dijo nada al ver sus ojos brillar por las incipientes lágrimas.

-Te amo, Rin...

…...

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru masajeó sus pies y la dejó descansar, al levantarse, Rin lo haló de la mano.

-Vas a hacer algo?

-Ver una película...

-No puedes hacerlo aquí?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó a su lado, la besó en la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

-No creo que hasta hoy haya visto tan tangible el hecho de que seremos padres...

-Y verme engordar todas las semanas no es suficiente para tí?

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No es eso, preciosa... es sólo que...

-Que no pensaste que llegaría tan lejos...

-Rin...

-Cada noche le pido a Kami un día más, sólo un día más para estar más cerca de que mi bebé pueda sobrevivir... y luego me pregunto en qué estarás pensando...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Pienso en la gran cantidad de personas que pierden a sus hijos todos los días... ví tantas mujeres perder sus embarazos en la emergencia del hospital cuando te llevaba... y sólo le pido a Kami que no me toque vivir eso... Tengo miedo, Rin... tengo mucho miedo... y perdóname si mi temor impide que sea mejor esposo o que me emocione como quisieras...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No me malinterpretes, Sesshoumaru... no digo que seas mal esposo... jamás podría decir eso... pero sí te veo dudar...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Rin... pero si algo te pasa...

-Nada me va a pasar, mi amor... llevo un embarazo normal... el bebé y yo estamos bien...

…...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la sala de emergencias corriendo como caballo desbocado, frente a la puerta se encontró con Jinta y Feya, al ver a su suegra con lágrimas en los ojos sintió que el mundo se le venía arriba.

-Qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru! Por Kami, Rin...

-Qué? Qué pasó? Rin está bien?

Jinta sabía que su esposa no podría hablar, poniendo una mano en su hombro, la hizo a un lado.

-Rin tropezó con un taburete y...

-Kami, no... el bebé...

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru apenas procesaba la información cuando un doctor salió.

-Kazami...

-E-es mi esposa... doctor...

-Señor... su esposa está cursando con una amenaza de parto prematuro...

-Prematuro... eso quiere decir que...

-No piense que si nace ahora sobrevivirá... 28 semanas es muy temprano... ya llamé a sus doctores, comprendo que su esposa es un caso muy especial...

-Doctor...

-Lo recomendable es ingresarla y evitar las contracciones con medicamentos a la vez que intentamos madurar los pulmones...

-Puedo verla?

El doctor lo dejó entrar. Rin estaba ataviada con cables que monitoreaban su corazón y el del bebé. Al verlo, se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru, mi bebé!

-Tranquila, mi amor... cálmate, todo va a salir bien...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru vio sus piernas sucias de sangre y la abrazó con más fuerzas aún.

-Te amo, Rin... recuérdalo siempre...

Sesshoumaru la hizo descansar, al salir nuevamente, Feya esperaba con el corazón en las manos.

-Mi hija...

-Ella está bien...

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Los doctores no quieren decir nada del bebé... dicen que es muy temprano...

…...

Rin estuvo interna por una semana, decidieron darle de alta con la indicación de reposo absoluto. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama en brazos y la acomodó con cuidado.

-Sessh...

-Toma esto... si no estoy cerca, llámame por este radio...

-Esto es ridículo! Sesshoumaru!

-Esto es lo necesario...

Rin guardó silencio. Se acomodó de lado como el doctor se lo pidió, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla.

-Necesitas algo?

-Mi mamá todavía está aquí?

-Sí...

-Quiero hablar con ella...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Mientras Feya y Rin hablaban, Sesshoumaru le ofreció algo de tomar a Jinta.

-Cómo es que soportas todo esto? Es decir... tu cuerpo...

-Vitaminas... y ésto...

Sesshoumaru levantó un vaso de batida de proteínas.

-Me lo tomo cada vez que puedo... me da energías...

Jinta reconoció la dedicación de Sesshoumaru para con su hija.

-Sesshoumaru, muchacho... lamento mucho haberte juzgado sin conocerte... eres en verdad de admirar y no creo que mi hija pueda estar en mejores manos...

-Es sólo amor, Jinta-sama... todo lo que hago es porque la amo...

Luego de que todos se marcharan, Sesshoumaru preparó algo de comer para los dos y lo llevó a la habitación. Rin estaba dormida, se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Preparé cena, quieres?

-No realmente...

-Vamos, preciosa... necesitas comer por el bien del bebé...

Rin se sentó en la cama y comió un poco, Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Si quieres salgo y te compro helado...

-En serio?

-Claro, preciosa... lo que desees...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-En la alacena está el teléfono de la heladería, lo traen a la casa...

Sesshoumaru llamó y pidió lo que Rin quería.

…...

Sesshoumaru no podía mantenerse tanto tiempo lejos de la oficina, dejando a Rin al cuidado de su madre, iba a trabajar tranquilo. Revisaba unos documentos antes de firmarlos cuando su secretaria entró en la oficina.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Te dije que no me molestaran...

-Señor, disculpe, pero su suegra llamó, llevarán a su esposa al hospital...

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se asustaron al ver a Sesshoumaru allí, los paramédicos cambiaron a Rin de camilla y se marcharon.

-Rin! Qué pasó?

-Sessh, mi bebé...

-Kami, qué pasó? Qué pasó?

-No lo siento moverse, Sessh, hoy no se ha movido...

Sesshoumaru tocó su vientre y cerró los ojos. El doctor los separó y luego de examinar a Rin, le hizo un doppler, Rin vio que lo movía por todas partes y se deshizo en llanto llamando a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Señora...

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru entró y sostuvo su mano.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Señora, cállese por favor!

-No le hable así a mi esposa!

-Si habla no puedo escuchar nada!

El doctor dejó el aparato a un lado y la envió a hacerse un ultrasonido. Apenas la acomodaban en la camilla cuando el doctor de Rin llegó.

-Larkin!

-Rin, por Kami, qué pasó?

-No lo sé... mi bebé no se mueve y, el residente no encuentra los latidos...

-Ese es un idiota, la placenta está anterior...

Durante el ultrasonido, Rin se mantuvo en silencio y Sesshoumaru tomaba su mano.

-Sessh...

-Cálmate, preciosa...

El sonografista vio a Larkin, éste suspiró y asintió.

-Rin, no podemos esperar más...

-Qué?

-Te haremos una cesárea...

-Pero...

-Los latidos del corazón están muy rápidos... está sufriendo, Rin...

Rin asintió, apenas pudieron despedirse antes de que Rin entrara a la sala de cirugías.

Cuando el doctor salió todos estaban a la expectativa, pero el rostro del doctor no era signo de buenas noticias, mientras hablaba, Sesshoumaru cayó al piso de rodillas, no soportaba el peso de sus palabras, Inutaisho abrazó a su hijo y sentía cómo se aferraba a él desesperado, era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Jinta y Feya lloraban abrazados mutuamente, Kagome se refugiaba en el pecho de su esposo.

-RIN!

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció, sintiendo los latidos cada vez más fuertes en su pecho, un infinito dolor lo atravesaba hasta que finalmente no sintió más.

…**...**

**N/A: Mizuho corre a esconderse en un refugio anti-bombas.**

**Hola! No me maten! El próximo capítulo es el final, prometo publicarlo antes de que se acabe el año.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**-3 ****años ****después.-**

-Papa! Papa! Okite!

-Hm! Noriko...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru le puso una mano sobre la boca.

-Noriko, qué te he dicho de gritar por las mañanas?

-Papa... gomen...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, vio a su pequeña con la cabeza baja, la melena azabache revolteada y sus hermosos ojos grises a punto de soltar una lágrima. Le levantó la cabeza y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-No llores, cariño...

-Demo... papa, está molesto...

-Para nada, princesita...

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó emocionada. Aún en brazos de su padre, vio la fotografía en la mesa de noche. Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban abrazados y sonreían.

-Mama...

Sesshoumaru vio la fotografía y sonrió.

-Eres preciosa como tu mami...

-Papa, estás triste?

-Claro que no, mi princesita...

Noriko lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru preparó el desayuno para los dos, mientras la veía engullir sus tostadas con mermelada planeaba un día fantástico juntos. La pequeña lo vio.

-Papa...

-Hm?

-Papa, yo quiero ver a mama...

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza e inclinándose la besó con ternura.

-No se puede, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a un parque de diversiones, la pequeña disfrutó un mundo. Ya en la noche, luego de bañarla, la acomodó en la cama y la besó con ternura antes de que se duermiera.

-Dulces sueños, princesita...

-Te amo, papa...

-Te amo, cariño...

-Dile a mama que la amo...

-Ella lo sabe, mi amor... descansa...

…...

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido pensando en su esposa, el parecido de la pequeña con ella no lo dejaba extrañarla, pero aún así sentía un vacío.

-Papa...

-Hm?

-Papa...

El sueño era tan profundo que no reaccionaba. Noriko no continuó, se bajó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina. Al ver que no alcanzaba los vasos, buscó un banco y se subió para tomar uno, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, el sonido del vaso romperse hizo que Sesshoumaru se despertara.

-Noriko!

Sesshoumaru se levantó a toda prisa, la pequeña se había cortado con un trozo de vidrio y lloraba en silencio.

-NORIKO! Por Kami, qué...

-Gomen, papa!

-Ya, está bien, Noriko...

-Papa, gomen!

-Noriko...

-Papa, gomen!

-Ya cállate! No puedo pensar!

La pequeña se calló para luego reanudar su llanto. Tomando un paño de cocina, le envolvió la mano y la llevó a la clínica lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de curarle la herida, la pequeña continuaba llorando a todo pulmón, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gomen, papa...

-Tranquila, princesa... ya todo pasó...

-Gomen...

-Shh... no tienes que disculparte...

Luego de que le dieran la alta, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la casa. La dejó sobre la cama y se encerró en el baño, Noriko lo escuchó aventar algo.

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru salió del baño, vio a la pequeña sobre la cama, veía a Rin en ella, la abrazó con fuerza sin decir una palabra.

-Papa...

-Lo siento, mi amor... no debí gritarte... es que me asusté mucho...

-Todavía me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor... te amo con todo mi corazón...

-Yo también te quiero, papa...

-Lo sé, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y continuó abrazándola.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Hm?

-Mi mama... mi mama me quería? Antes de yo nacer?

-Más que nada en el mundo, mi amor... tu mami estaba muy enferma y los doctores nos dijeron que nunca podría tener bebés... primero ella lloró mucho, por muchos días... me decía que lo que más quería en el mundo era tener un bebé conmigo...

-Y tú estabas triste?

-Claro que sí, cariño... pero le dije a tu mami que si era lo que Kami quería, seríamos sólo nosotros dos... y que íbamos a ser muy felices... y fue a sí, princesita... fuimos muy felices por muchos años... pero entonces la enfermedad de tu mami empeoró y...

-Demo, mami se curó...

-Sí... Noriko... no hablemos de eso...

-Demo, papa... yo quiero saber...

Noriko acarició las mejillas mojadas de su padre.

-Papi...

-La extraño mucho, mi amor... además, no me gusta recordar esas cosas tristes...

Noriko no dijo una palabra más y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre.

-Yo quiero a mi mami aquí...

-Yo también quisiera mi amor, pero tu papi es un tonto...

…...

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, viendo la hora, dio el día por terminado y condujo hacia la casa. Apenas se bajaba del auto cuando escuchó las risas de su pequeña y pensó escuchar la voz de Rin.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco...

Al momento en que entró, la pequeña salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó dando brincos.

-Papa! Papa! Mama está aquí!

-Qué?

Apenas levantó la mirada y allí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, sólo le sonrió y lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, soltando a la pequeña, la abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos y jurando que había muerto.

-Preciosa...

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

-Oh, Kami, Rin!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi preciosa!

-Me hicieron tanta falta!

Se separaron para verse mutuamente, sonrieron al verse las mejillas empapadas.

-Kami, mi amor!

Se unieron en un apasionado beso, la pequeña reía tapándose los ojos con las manos abiertas.

-Puedo verlos!

Se separaron riendo, Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Papa está feliz!

-Claro que sí, mi princesita! Mamá volvió!

Rin rió y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Por Kami, Rin, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

-Rin...

-No más viajes de 6 meses, ni siquiera de 1 mes...

Sesshoumaru se fijó en su esposa.

-Preciosa...

-Renuncié... ningún trabajo en el mundo me va a mantener lejos de mi familia... no me importa cuánto pague...

Rin cargó a su pequeña y la llenó de besos.

-Oíste eso, mi amor? Mami no se va a ir nunca más!

-Síii!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Para celebrar, Sesshoumaru llamó a todos y los invitó a cenar a un restaurante prometiéndoles una sorpresa.

Una vez en el lugar y todos reunidos, Rin llegó con Noriko de la mano. Nadie ocultó la sorpresa, entre abrazos la recibieron de vuelta.

-Pero... Rin, aún falta...

-Nada, renuncié...

-En serio?

Rin asintió con la pequeña sentada en su regazo.

-Yo... cometí un error... en un principio sí me molestó tener que pedirle a Sesshoumaru dinero para todo lo que hacía... y fue por esa razón por la que acepté ese trabajo... pero...

Rin besó a la pequeña en la mejilla, Noriko rió mientras continuaba jugando con sus manos.

-Mi hija es lo principal en mi vida... y me di cuenta que por unos cuantos centavos me estaba perdiendo de ésto... así que, no más...

-Abuelito, mira, mi mama ya volvió!

-Eso veo pequeña...

Noriko vio a su madre sonriendo y luego a su papá. Al volver a la casa, Rin llevó la pequeña a su cama, la besó con ternura antes de arroparla. La pequeña se quedó dormida producto del cansancio.

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin entró en su habitación, sonrió al escuchar la ducha, deshaciéndose de sus vestimentas, entró bajo el agua, al verla él sólo rió y la atrajo hacia él.

-Jamás debí permitir que te subieras a ese avión enojada...

-Al momento en que despegó me arrepentí...

-Ya nada de eso importa, estás aquí y es todo...

Se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras el agua corría sobre sus pieles. Tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la cama y tomándose todo su tiempo, saboreó su piel, acariciando su pecho, excitando sus pezones y deleitándose con sus gemidos, desvió sus besos hacia su vientre y aunque ella se sentía avergonzada de su cicatriz para él no era más que la señal de su supervivencia. La acarició con su lengua y la sintió estremecerse, la besó sobre la cicatriz antes de seguir hacia su intimidad. Separando sus piernas, besó la cara interior de sus muslos y la contempló sólo unos segundos, comenzó con un suave lengüeteo que la hacía estremecerse y gemir. La deseaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero no iba a echar a perder la oportunidad. Ella le hizo señas de acomodarse mejor y al poco rato, tuvo que detenerse pensando que era lo mejor que le habían hecho en su vida.

-Ah! Rin, preciosa!

-Te gusta?

-Gusto es poco...

Rin rió a carcajadas y volvió a acariciarlo y besarlo sintiéndolo palpitar entre sus labios.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Deslizando sus dedos a su interior, pensó en la delicia que sería estar dentro, sentía cómo apretaba sus dedos y sólo deseaba hacerle el amor. Poco después de recuperarse, y mientras se limpiaba las comisuras, Rin lo hizo acomodarse de espaldas al colchón y acariciándolo lentamente, sonrió al verlo estremecerse mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la punta.

-Preciosa, no... no hagas eso!

-Bromeas? Me encanta verte poner los ojos en blanco...

Sesshoumaru jamás sabría describir lo que sintió mientras ella lo acariciaba con toda su boca y le brindaba especial atención recorriendo toda su anatomía. Al hacerlo lentamente pero con fuerza lo mantenía al borde de su resistencia, su piel parecía no poder ensancharse más, deseoso de seguir sintiendo los labios de su esposa, apretó los párpados intentado contener la inminente descarga, pero sin poder lograrlo, se sentía demasiado delicioso y con un ahogado quejido, Rin supo que pronto iba a saborearlo. Sin poder retenerse un minuto más dejó su escencia correr libre, la vio incorporarse bañada en aquél espeso líquido perlino y sonreírle.

-Hm! Delicioso...

-Preciosa...

-Vaya! Estás listo para seguir! Prométeme algo, sí?

-Lo que quieras, mi amor...

-Duremos toda la noche...

Sesshoumaru no completaba una oración mientras Rin se acomodaba sobre él guiándolo a su interior, lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que comenzó a moverse lentamente. Aferrado a su cadera y saboreando su pecho, Sesshoumaru sentía que perdería la última gota de autocontrol que le quedaba si Rin continuaba moviéndose de aquella manera.

-Ah! Preciosa...

-Hm! Mi amor! Me encantas! AAAH!

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, con fuerza, haciéndola gritar y perdiendo la fuerza para mantenerse erguida, continuó hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax envueltos en una nube de pasión y lujuria.

…...

-Mama...

-Mmm...

-Mama...

Rin abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho, las sábanas la cubrían. Se fijó en la pequeña.

-Noriko, mi amor...

-Mama, hoy no hay colegio?

Rin vio la hora, las 9 de la mañana.

-No, mi amor, hoy no irás al colegio... porqué no... porqué no vas a tu cama y me esperas? Ya me levanto y te preparo un rico desayuno...

-Síii!

La pequeña salió corriendo de la habitación. Rin dejó la cabeza sobre la almohada sonriendo.

-Qué haré con esta niña?

-No mucho... es idéntica a tí...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hm! Buenos días, cariño... crees que... ejem! Puedes soltarme? Tu hija quiere comida...

-Umm... No! Aún no me desquito los 6 meses que me dejaste solito!

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru besaba su hombro y acariciaba su pecho.

-Vamos, mi amor... te prometo que esta noche...

-Esta noche?

-Y qué crees? Que con el vigilante aquí cerca voy a hacer algo?

-HMPF!

-Eres adorable...

Rin lo besó con ternura y una vez que Sesshoumaru abandonara su interior, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor... fue una noche fantástica...

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa...

…...

Noriko esperaba emocionada a que su madre le sirviera el desayuno, una vez que Rin puso los waffles sobre el plato y los adornó con mermelada, la pequeña se los arrebató y comenzó a comer, Rin rió y la besó con ternura.

-Con calma, mi amor, hay muchos más de donde esos vinieron...

-Hm! Huele delicioso! Waffles!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver el desayuno, era precisamente lo que Rin le cocinaba los domingos en sus primeros años de casados.

-Mama, enséñale a papa a cocinar...

-Disculpa? Acaso has estado comiendo basura los últimos 6 meses?

La pequeña se quedó viéndolo fijo y bajó la mirada sin decir una palabra más.

-Sí, Sesshoumaru! Hiere a la niña! Noriko, mi amor...

-Ya no quiero...

La pequeña alejó el plato y se bajó de la silla. Rin le lanzó una mirada asesina y fue tras la pequeña.

-Noriko...

-Gomen, mama...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... tu papá es un tonto cabeza de chorlito con el tacto de un hacha!

La pequeña rió con la punta de la nariz y los ojos rojos.

-No le digas tonto...

-Lo es! Mira que lastimar a mi bebita preciosa...

-Noriko...

-Papa...

-Kami, Noriko, lo siento, princesa...

-Papa... gomen...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi princesita...

-Yo quería que mama te dijera cómo los hace...

-Comprendo que te guste más la comida de tu mami, princesa... es muy rica...

-Tú también haces cosas ricas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Qué tal si vamos abajo y disfrutamos de todas las cosas ricas que hizo tu mami?

…...

En un pasadía familiar, Rin y Sesshoumaru ven a su pequeña correr y jugar con sus primos, Inuyasha y Kagome, sentados frente a ellos, los ven y sonríen.

-Abuelita, abuelita! Mira lo que Jin me regaló!

Noriko se acercó a Feya con una flor en las manos.

-Pero qué cosa más linda! Le diste las gracias?

-Sí! Y un beso!

-Un beso?

-Sí, como el que mami le da a papi!

Inuyasha y Kagome vieron a su hijo un tanto alarmados, Rin sonrió y llamó a su pequeña.

-Mi amor, dale a papi un beso como el que le diste a Jin...

Noriko lo besó en la mejilla, los demás respiraron aliviados, Rin rió a carcajadas mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Son unos malpensados...

-Bueno, mi querida cuñada... mi sobrinita adorada le hace honor a su nombre... es en verdad una tormentita, no se está tranquila ni que le paguen...

-Es una niña feliz, Inuyasha... como tus hijos...

-Mama! Mira!

Rin se levantó de inmediato, Noriko estaba en la rama de un árbol, colgando de cabeza.

-NORIKO!

-Por Kami, Noriko, baja de ahí!

Sesshoumaru fue por ella, no era muy alto para él, pero lo suficientemente peligroso para la niña. Apenas se acercaba cuando vio que la rama cedió y lanzándose con los brazos abiertos, detuvo la caída de su pequeña. Noriko lo tomó como una aventura y sonreía, pero al ver el rostro de su madre, bajó la mirada.

-Gomen, mama...

-Estás castigada, Noriko, vete a una habitación.

-Demo...

-Ya te hablé!

La pequeña subió las escaleras cabizbaja. Al rato, Rin entró en la habitación junto con Izayoi, la pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva entre las almohadas.

-Noriko...

-Mama!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama, gomen! Gomen!

-Tranquila, mi amor...

-Noriko, porqué te subiste ahí?

-Gomen, abuelita...

-Todos estábamos asustados... mi amor, si te caías de ahí te podías hacer mucho daño...

Noriko la besó en la mejilla.

-Gomen, mama...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres mi bebé, mi amor... mi única bebita... lo que más amo en todo el mundo...

-Mama... Kami no te puede dar otro bebé?

-No, cariño... Yo ya no puedo tener más bebés... tú eres mi bebé...

Noriko se refugió en su pecho.

-Yo no quería asustarte, mami...

-Entonces no hagas algo así otra vez...

-Te lo prometo...

Izayoi sonrió y las dejó a solas. Rin continuaba abrazando y besando a su pequeña.

-Te amo, mi chiquita...

-Te amo, mama...

Rin la llenó de besos.

…...

Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a Noriko a dormir, Rin se fue a dar un baño.

-Papa... estás asustado?

-No, Noriko... no estoy asustado...

-Papa...

-Estoy enojado contigo! Te he dicho un millón de veces que no hagas esas cosas! Es que acaso quieres enfermar a tu mamá?

-No papa...

-Entonces? Porqué sigues haciendo todas las cosas peligrosas que se te ocurren? Qué no sabes que te puedes hacer daño?

-Demo, si tengo cuidado...

-No se trata de eso!

Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Es hora de dormir... estás castigada hasta que se me olvide. No verás televisión y no saldrás a jugar.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, apenas entraba a la suya cuando Noriko se abrazó a sus piernas llorando y pidiéndole perdón.

-Gomen! Papa! Gomen!

-Vete a dormir, Noriko...

-Papa, onegai!

-Qué está pasando aquí?

Rin salía del baño, Noriko se abrazó a ella con un ataque de histeria.

-MAMA! Mama, papa ya no me quiere!

-Noriko, eso no es verdad...

-No me quiere! No me quiere! MAMA!

Rin la tuvo que cargar, Noriko lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su madre.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, qué le dijiste?

-Estoy molesto con ella y no se la voy a perdonar tan fácil.

-Mama!

-Noriko, cálmate... mi amor...

Era tal la reacción de Noriko que Rin, con los ojos aguados y la pequeña en brazos le pidió a Sesshoumaru ceder.

-No la voy a perdonar. Que se vaya a dormir...

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami qué no la estás oyendo? Mírala!

-NO!

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta con los ojos rojos.

-En mi vida he sentido tanto miedo como lo sentí hoy! Ni siquiera cuando nació pensé que la perdería con tanta certeza como hoy!

Rin se la llevó fuera de la habitación y logró calmarla. Luego de un rato de llorar en silencio, Rin la llevó a su cama.

-Mami...

-Dime, cariño...

-Dile a papi que lo siento...

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Tu papi sintió mucho miedo, mi amor... no puedes seguir haciendo esas cosas tan peligrosas... pensamos que te perderíamos, cariño...

-Gomen...

La pequeña se hizo un puñito y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Descansa, mi amor... mañana hablas con él...

-No... ya no me quiere...

-No digas eso...

-Ya no me quiere...

-Tu papá te ama...

-No... ya no...

Rin fue a acostarse, Sesshoumaru estaba de lado, dándole la espalda, al acomodarse, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Deberías hablar con ella...

-Hoy no...

-Sesshoumaru, acabo de dormir a mi hija cansada de tanto llorar y sólo repetía una cosa, que su papá ya no la quiere...

-Rin, por favor, la complaces en todo!

-Quizás... pero al menos no me castigo a mí misma...

-Qué quieres decir?

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru! Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

-Disculpa?

-Le quitaste la televisión y el salir a jugar... sabes con quién es que ella hace eso solamente?

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposa.

-Noriko nunca ha visto la televisión conmigo... si acaso estoy ahí, a quién se abraza?

-Rin...

-Salir a jugar? Sesshoumaru, apenas puedo cargar a mi hija, crees que me pongo a correr con ella y lanzarle pelotas?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Ella entiende que no quieres pasar tiempo con ella...

-Eso es ridículo!

-No pienses como un hombre de 30 años... piensa como una niña de 3...

-Ya se durmió?

-Sí... Déjala descansar...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy feliz, sabes por qué?

-No...

-Porque eres el mejor papá que mi hija puede desear...

-No estoy tan seguro de eso...

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo, cariño...

…...

-Noriko...

-Papa, gomen...

A Sesshoumaru se le estrujó el corazón al escucharla pedirle perdón en sueños, acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Noriko, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Cariño...

Noriko abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-No, no! Mi amor! Princesa...

-Papa...

-Tranquila, cariño... no te preocupes...

-Demo...

-Shh... te amo...

-Papa...

Noriko lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con la misma intensidad.

-Te quiero, papi, onegai, perdón... no lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo prometo... voy a ser una niña buena...

-Eres una niña maravillosa, mi amor... yo lo siento, yo lo hice mal... te amo, princesa...

Rin estaba recostada de la puerta, se acercó sonriendo y besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Qué tal si tú y tu papi me esperan en la cama y yo les preparo un desayuno para chuparse los dedos?

La pequeña asintió y se quedó refugiada en los brazos de su padre.

…...

Rin llegó con la bandeja con un banquete para los tres. Luego de desayunar, decidieron salir al parque y hacer un picnic. Se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que la pequeña escogió y Rin los veía correr felices tras una pelota o sólo jugando a perseguirse. La pequeña corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos gritando.

-Mama! Mama! Dasukete!

-En serio?

-Hai!

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Hai!

-Pero yo tengo hambre...

-IIEE!

Entre Rin y Sesshoumaru le hacían cosquillas a la pequeña haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Cuando el juego cesó, estaban tumbados sobre el pasto los tres, aún riendo. La pequeña vio a su madre, la extensa melena azabache cubría parte de su rostro, removiendo el cabello, buscó sus ojos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Te amo, princesita...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza. Una vez que la soltó, la pequeña besó a Sesshoumaru también.

-Te quiero, papa...

-Yo también, cariño...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin sonreírle desde el pasto mientras él abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué?

Sesshoumaru le dijo un secreto a la pequeña. Ella rió y asintió.

-Sí?

-Sí!

-Qué traman?

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

La pequeña rió pícaramente, ambos la besaron en cada mejilla, Sesshoumaru aprovechó el momento y tomó una fotografía con su celular.

-Así siempre tengo conmigo a los dos amores de mi vida...

Rin sonrió con Noriko entre sus brazos.

-En qué piensas, preciosa?

-En todo lo que pasé para llegar a este momento...

-Rin!

-Sabes algo, mi amor? Lo haría una y otra vez... sólo por llegar a este momento...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Y mi papi y mi mami van vivir felices para siempre!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas abrazando a la pequeña.

_**FIN**_

…**...**

**N/A: Vamos, admítanlo... las primeras 4 páginas me querían muerta. Pero así con todo y las ansiedades y retorcijones de tripas que les cause, me quieren y por eso mismo yo las adoro.**

**No se crean que Mizuho termina aquí. Tengo más fics en el horno. Y uno de ellos acaba de timbrar que está listo. Así que...**

**Hasta la próxima historia.**

**Xoxo**

**Mizuho**


End file.
